ME VS YOU
by chen21ina
Summary: Di lahirkan dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan bergelimbang harta membuat Minseok menjadi sosok wanita angkuh, segala sesuatu yang di inginkan nya selalu ia dapatkan .Tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Minseok . Namun apa jadi nya jika ayah Minseok menitipkan nya pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di desa. Mampukahh Minseok melewati hari-hari nya disana ?
1. Chapter 1

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Di lahirkan dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan bergelimbang harta membuat Minseok menjadi sosok wanita angkuh, segala sesuatu yang di inginkan nya selalu ia dapatkan .Tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Minseok . Namun apa jadi nya jika ayah Minseok menitipkan nya pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di desa. Mampukahh Minseok melewati hari-hari nya disana ?

.

.

Minseok menatap tak percaya pada bangunan di hadapan nya , ia terbiasa dengan rumah mewah,, lantai beralaskan marmer , ranjang queen size untuk menemani tidurnya , ruangan ber-AC dan kamar mandi dalam kamar nya sendiri. Tapi kini ia harus tinggal pada sebuah rumah sederhana , berlantaikan kayu , tidur beralaskan kasur lipat , kipas angin sebagai penyejuk ruangan dan kamar mandi yang harus berbagi .

"Semoga kau betah ya sayang " ucap Yifan ayah dari Minseok , wanita itu hanya memandang sang appa dengan tatapan memelas nya namun Yifan seakan buta .

"Mulai sekarang Jumnyeon ajushi dan Yixing ahjuma adalah kedua orang tua mu , hargai mereka , hormati mereka " Ucap Yifan dan Minseok hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Junmyeon dan juga Yixing akhirnya Yifan meninggalkan sang putri disana. Bukan tanpa alasan Yifan menitipkan putri semata wayang nya pada Junmyeon sahabat lama nya sejak sekolah menengah . Kelakuan Minseok lah yang membawa nya kemari .

 **Flasback**

 **Yifan memijit kepala nya ringan , sungguh otak nya terasa akan meledak sekarang . Ia baru saja mendapatkan surat dari pihak kampus bahwa putri nya Wu Minseok tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama satu bulan . Padahal jelas – jelas setiap hari nya Minseok pergi ke kampus , lalu dimana anak nya selama ini ? Salah kan Yifan yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan hingga perkembangan sang buah hati pun ia tidak tahu . Ibu Minseok , Huang Zitao meninggal dunia saat usia Minseok tiga belas tahun . Disaat Minseok mulai memasuki masa remaja , saat-saat dimana perananan orang tua sangat di butuhkan . Namun Yifan tidak bisa melakukan peran nya dengan baik , ia memang mencukupi segala materi untuk Minseok tapi tidak untuk perhatian dan kasih sayang .**

 **Belum selesai kepala Yifan memikirkan perihal putri nya yang sudah membolos selama satu bulan , kini ponsel pintar milik nya kembaali berdering . Tidak tanggung-tanggung kali ini yang menghubungi bukann lah klien , atau siapa pun melainkan kantor polisi . Minseok putri satu-satu nya terlibat perkelahian dengan salah seorang pengunjung di sebuah club .**

 **Dengan segala kekuasaan yang Yifan miliki , ia dapat dengan mudah membawa sang putri pulang ke rumah. Yifan mengendarai mobil tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan namun Minseok yang duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi tidak merasakan takut sama sekali . Seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan tinggi .**

 **Brak !**

 **Yifan menutup pintu mobil kasar , Minseok tahu jika sang ayah saat ini sedang marah besar pada nya . Namun bukan nya merasa takut ia justru keluar dari mobil dengan gerakan santai , wajah nya ia tegakan tanda bahwa ia tidak takut pada apa pun termasuk amukan sang ayah .**

" **Apa maksud mu melakukan semua ini minseok ? " tanya Yifan ketika diri nya sudah berada di ruang tamu .**

" **Aku tidak bersalah appa , Hyeri yang terlebih dulu menyerang ku apa salah jika aku membela diri ?" Minseok menjawab berani .**

" **Lalu apa maksud mu selama satu bulan membolos ?"**

" **Memang nya kenapa ? toh appa kan sudah kaya jadi untuk apa aku masih harus bersusah payah duduk di bangku kelas yang membosankan "**

" **Astaga Minseok !" Minseok berjengkit kaget saat Yifan kini membentak nya , ia hanya tersenyum miris kemudian .**

" **Apakah yang appa pikirkan selama ini hanya seberapa besar nilai ku di kampus ? sebanyak apa prestasi yang ku torehkan ? lalu nanti appa akan mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku adalah putri mu yang membanggakan dan berakhir dengan aku yang akan menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan appa untuk menjaga kejayaan perusahaan . Itu kan yang ada di pikiran mu ? " Yifan terdiam mendengar penuturan Minseok.**

" **Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman " Ucap Yunho kemudian .**

" **Silahkan , aku tidak takut pada hukuman mu, memang selalu seperti ini . Semua nya adalah kesalahan ku , kau lah yang selalu benar tuan Wu " Minseok berlalu meninggalkan Yifan sendirian . Laki-laki paruh baya itu terduduk lesu , sejak kepergian Zitao sepuluh tahun lalu ia hancur .Yifan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu nya dengan bekerja ia mengalihkan rasa kehilangan pada tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang memusingkan kepala tanpa ia sadari ia telah melupakan sang putri , putri nya yang juga kehilangan sosok seorang ibu di usia nya yang masih remaja .**

 **Yifan sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghukum Minseok . Hingga akhir nya ia meminta bantuan pada Junmyeon teman semasa sekolah nya dulu.**

Minseok menatap ruangan yang kini menjadi kamar nya , bahkan kamar mandi di rumah nya pun jauh lebih luas di bandingkan ini . Minseok tidak mengharapkan ranjang besar seperti yang ada di kamar nya , tapi setidak nya berikan lah ia tempat tidur yang layak bukan nya kasur lipat seperti ini . Minseok menghela nafas , ia harus bisa bertahan ia harus bisa membuktikan pada sang ayah bahwa Minseok bukan lah wanita lemah .

Minseok mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandi , lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Seperti nya berendam dapat membuat pikiran nya tenang , namun semua itu pun hanya angan-angan saja karena di dalam kamar mandi jangan kan bathup untuk berendam shower pun tidak ada . Minseok hanya dapat menghela nafas , tubuh nya sudah sangat lengket mau tidak mau ia harus bisa mandi walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini , wanita tersebut mulai melepaskan kemeja yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuh nya .

Ceklek

"KYAAAAAA SIAPA KAU ? PENGINTIP MESUM !"

.

.

Minseok menatap tak suka pada laki-laki yang kini duduk disamping nya, sedang kan sang pria hanya mengusap kuping nya sakit .

"Sungguh eomma aku tidak tahu jika wanita aneh ini ada di dalam kamar mandi "

"Enak saja kau memanggil ku wanita aneh , kau ini pengintip mesum " Minseok berujar marah .

"Bagaimana tidak aneh , sudah tahu akan mandi kenapa pintu nya tidak kau kunci . Dan apa kata mu tadi ? pengintip mesum ? memang nya apa yang bisa di lihat, rata semua. " Minseok membulatkan mata nya , apa yang pria ini katakan barusan ? rata semua ?

"Kim Jongdae !"

"Aaaaarrgghh eomma sakit " kali ini kepala Jongdae pria yang disebut Minseok sebagai pengintip mesum menjadi sasaran sang eomma setelah tadi telinga nya mendapat jeweran kasih sayang .

"Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berlaku tidak sopan tuan Kim "

"Aku sungguh tak bersalah eomma " Jongdae memandang Yixing sungguh-sungguh.

"Bohong kau pasti memang ingin mengintip kan ? mengaku saja !"

"Heh wanita aneh , jika aku memang ingin mengintip maka aku akan bersembunyi bukan nya dengan terang-terangan membuka pintu kamar mandi " Jongdae menatap Minseok jengah.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau memang ingin terang-terangan mengintip ku begitu ?"

"Kalian berdua diam !" Jongdae dan Minseok kompak terdiam setelah mendengar suara Junmyeon . Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya membuka suara .

"Jongdae minta maaf lah pada Minseok , bagaimana pun kau telah tidak sopan . Dan Minseok biasakan mengunci pintu karena disini kita semua berbagi ruangan . Kau mengerti ?" Jongdae dan Minseok kini lagi-lagi kompak menganggukan kepala . Minseok sekarang mengerti kenapa ia di titipkan disini , Junmyeon sungguh sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah .

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari namun Minseok masih belum bisa memejamkan mata nya. Badan nya sungguh terasa sakit.

" **Appa akan menjodohkan mu dengan anak dari rekan bisnis appa " Ucap Yifan tenang .**

" **Namun tidak dengan kelakuan bar-bar mu yang seperti ini , appa akan menitipkan mu pada teman baik appa . Beliau pasti bisa mendidikmu dengan baik " Lanjut nya. Minseok hanya menatap tak percaya pada sang ayah . Yifan selalu seperti ini , memutuskan sesuatu sendiri tanpa meminta pendapat atau pun persetujuan Minseok .**

" **Appa mohon kali ini kau menurut lah jangan mengecewakan appa lagi , dan untuk perjodohan mu semua ini sudah di atur oleh mendiang Zitao . Karena mereka sahabat baik eomma mu sayang . " Yifan mencium kening Minseok lalu laki-laki tersebut pergi keluar dari kamar sang putri tanpa tahu bahwa Minseok kini tengah menangis dalam diam.**

Trak

Trak

Trak

Minseok terbangun dari tidur nya , ini masih jam enam pagi . Siapa yang ribut-ribut di pagi hari seperti ini . Dengan kesal Minseok membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar nya , namun tanpa di duga wajah Jongdae lah yang terlihat dengan jelas disana .

Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan ? apakah dia sedang mengintip nya lagi ? Minseok berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah menuju tempat dimana Jongdae berdiri .

"Kau ! apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan jendela kamar ku ? apa kau sangat suka sekali mengintip ?" Jongdae memutar mata nya malas, ini masih pagi dan ia harus berhadapan dengan wanita aneh , menyebalkan , manja yang sial nya sekarang menginap di rumah nya entah sampai kapan .

"Hey wanita aneh , pemalas , manja . Disini kami sudah terbiasa bangun pukul lima pagi dan kami akan membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah . Dan kau seharus nya berterima kasih pada ku karena aku sudah membersihkan bagian luar jendela kamar yang kau tempati " Ujar Jongdae sambil mengangkat kain lap dan juga cairan pembersih kaca di depan wajah Minseok.

"Terima kasih banyak pengintip mesum karena kau telah berbaik hati membersihkan jendela kamar ku , tapi mulai saat ini kau tidak usah membersihkan nya biar aku sendiri yang melakukan nya ." Ucap Minseok tajam .

"Oh baagus kalau begitu , sekalian bersihkan yang lain yah " Jongdae tersenyum di akhir kalimat nya lalu ia menaruh lap dan cairan pembersih ke tangan Minseok .

"Hati-hati tangan mu yang mulus itu nanti jadi kasar " lalu Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang tengah menahan kesal .

.

.

Pagi yang sangat indah untuk Minseok , setelah membersihkan seluruh jendela kini ia masih harus berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi . Ingat disini hanya ada satu kamar mandi , dan Jongdae entah apa yang ia lakukan namun sudah lima belas menit Minseok mengetuk pintu , ia tak kunjung selesai .

Ceklek

Minseok rasa nya ingin melemparkan sepatu high hills nya langsung ke wajah Jongdae , laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah santai tanpa dosa padahal Minseok sudah menunggu lama di luar pintu . Minseok segera masuk dan menutup pintu saat Jongdae sudah berada di luar , Minseok sudah akan melepaskan pakaian nya jika saja -

Ceklek

"kau lupa mengunci pintu lagi " Jongdae tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi , membuat pergerakan Minseok terhenti .

"Yaaakkkk Pengintiiippppp mesuuuummmmmmmmm !"

Minseok hanya berdiam diri di kamar nya , ia sengaja mengurung diri tidak ingin melihat wajah Jongdae . Astaga laki-laki itu membuat tekanan darah nya selalu naik ke level tertinggi .

 _Kyungsoo calling_

"Yeoboseiyo "  
 _"Minseookkkkkkkk kau kemana saja ! di kampus tidak ada dimana-mana tidak ada . Aku sangat menghawatirkan mu"_ Minseok tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo di seberang sana .

"Aku mendapat hukuman dari appa , sekarang aku di titipkan di rumah teman appa . Di pedesaan "

" _APAAA ? ya tuhan yang benar saja appa mu kenapa tega sekali "_

"Tidak apa-apa Soo-ya , kau seperti tidak mengenal appa ku saja "

" _Apa kau mau ku jemput ? kami semua menghawatirkan mu "_

"Tidak Soo, jika aku kabur nanti appa akan semakin marah . Aku janji jika seandai nya aku sudah tidak kuat aku akan meminta bantuan mu " Minseok tersenyum walaupun kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatt nya . Ia bahagia setidak nya masih ada teman-teman yang sangat sayang dan peduli padanya.

Minseok menatap jijik pada ember berisi penuh pupuk kandang , kini ia sedang berada di kebun dengan Junmyeon . Dan Junmyeon menyuruh Minseok untuk menyiramkan pupuk ke sayuran , bukan masalah harus menyiram nya namun isi pupuk yang merupakan perpaduan dari kotoran hewan ternak lah yang membuat Minseok serasa ingin muntah .

Minseok memegang ember tersebut hati-hati dengan sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutup hidung nya.

Bruk !

Minseok menatap tak percaya pada tubuh nya , perjuangan nya untuk menyiramkan pupuk dengan bersih hancur saat Jongdae entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menabrak nya , membuat ia tersungkur dan ember berisikan pupuk kandang tumpah mengenai tubuh nya .

"Mian mian aku sungguh tidak sengaja " Minseok dapat melihat wajah Jongdae yang sama terkejut dengan dirinya , mungkin memang benar ia tidak sengaja tapi sungguh tersiram pupuk kandang satu ember sangat tidak bisa ia terima . Minseok mengambil tanah yang sudah tercampur dengan pupuk , ia mengambil satu tumpukan penuh di dalam genggaman tangan nya . Tidak peduli akan menjadi lebih kotor lagi yang jelas Jongdae harus merasakan hal sama dengan nya .

Jongdae yang melihat pergerakan Minseok segera pergi menjauhi Minseok dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di tengah kebun .

"Yaaakk jangan lari kau Kim Jongdae !" Teriakan itu tak di hiraukan oleh Jongdae , ia terus saja berlari dan tanpa sadar kini ia berada di bibir sungai .

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau ?" Minseok sudah berada tepat dua meter di hadapan Jongdae .

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf , lagi pula tadi itu aku sama sekali tidak sengaja "

"Aku tidak percaya "

Minseok mulai berjalan mendekati Jongdae .

BYUR

Jongdae terjatuh ke dalam sungai , Minseok menghela nafas Jongdae selamat dari pupuk kandang yang demi neptunus sangat bau ini . Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dengan perasaan kesal yang luar bisa , namun tiga langkah ia berjalan Minseok sudah terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan Jongdae .

"Minseoooookk-aahh tolooonggg , aku tidak bisa berenang "

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Haaaaaaaiiiii aku balik bawa ff baru padahal yang lama masih ngutang . Maafkan *bow**

 **Aku terharu baca review kalian semua di ff ku yang into the new word kemarin ... waaahhh kalian semua luar biasa .**

 **Kritik saran semua nya bisa di sampaikan d kolom review ^^**

 **Gomawooo**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 2 !

Minseok melebarkan mata sipit nya saat melihat Jongdae tenggelam ,bukan nya langsung menolong Minseok justru panik sendiri .

"Miinnn toloongg ! " Suara teriakan Jongdae mengembalikan Minseok ke dunia nyata dengan segera ia melompat ke dalam sungai . Mata minseok mengedar mencari sosok Jongdae , oh tidak jangan sampai ia tenggelam , Minseok kemudian menyelam kondisi air sungai yang sedikit keruh membuat gadis ini kesulian bukan main . Disaat ia akan menyerah mata Minseok menatap tangan yang mencoba melambai . Disana ! Minseok dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya berenang secepat mungkin ke arah Jongdae , ia meraih Jongdae .

"Astaga Minseokk Jongdaeee !" Junmyeon yang mendengar teriakan Jongdae segera berlari ke arah sungai dan ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat putra nya berada di dalam sungai dengan Minseok yang berusaha untuk menolong nya .

Junmyeon ikut melompat ke dalam sungai , ia membantu Minseok untuk membawa Jongdae kembali ke daratan . Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongdae namun putra nya tersebut tidak kunjung membuka mata . Minseok yang masih terengah mencoba mendekati Jongdae , ia menekan bagian dada pria tersebut namun tetap tidak ada pergerakan . Akhirnya Minseok menaruh lengan nya pada bagian leher Jongdae untuk mengangkak leher tersebut , ia menutup hidup Jongdae dan mulai menghembuskan nafas nya langsung ke mulut Jongdae . Minseok mencoba nya sekali lagi karena yang pertama ia tidak mendengar ada hembusan nafas disana .

"Uhuk uhuk" Minseok dan Junmyeon menghela nafas lega saat melihat Jongdae terbatuk dan ia mengeluarkan air dari mulut nya.

.

.

"Haaatttcchhiiiiii"

Yixing menghela nafas melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang kini terserang flu . Wanita paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main saat Junmyeon pulang bersama dengan Minseok dan Jongdae yang dalam keadaan basah , di tambah lagi saat mengetahui bahwa Jongdae hampir saja tenggelam membuat jantung Yixing seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan , pria dewasa tapi tidak bisa berenang kemampuan otak mu sangat di bawah rata-rata seperti nya " Minseok mencibir.

"Yakk ! kau pikir kemampuan otak seseorang di tentukan dengan bisa atau tidak nya ia berenang ? ternyata otak mu sedangkal itu " Balas Jongdae. Minseok hanya menatap Jongdae tajam , jika tau akan seperti ini lebih baik ia biarkan saja Jongdae tenggelam tadi.

"Jongdae-yaaaaaaa"

Mata Minseok menyipit , saat ini ada seorang wanita yang ia tidak kenal . Tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memeluk Jongdae .

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Ku dengar kau jatuh ke sungai . Apa ada yang sakit ? apa kau terluka ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek " Jongdae memegang lengan wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Baek tersebut .

"Cih so drama " cibir Minseok .

"Siapa dia ?"

"Baek kenalkan dia Minseok anak dari sahabat appa, dan Minseok ini Baekhyun " Minseok melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah membuat Baekhyun merasa risih sendiri .

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu ?"

"Terserah aku " Lalu kemudian Minseok berjalan menuju kamar nya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae .

"Oh tuhan , wanita itu angkuh sekali "

Tinggal di desa seperti ini bukan lah masalah untuk Minseok , memang tidak ada kemewahan yang selalu ia dapatkan disini semua nya serba terbatas . Tapi Minseok masih bisa bertahan , hanya saja hidup sebagai anak pengusaha ternama mau tidak mau membuat Minseok di segani oleh teman-teman nya . Mereka biasa berlaku sopan bahkan terkesan takut pada Minseok , tapi disini Jongdae di luar prediksi nya . Pria itu amat sangat tidak sopan bahkan menurut Minseok sudah tiga kali ia berusaha mengintip nya .

Berkali-kali Minseok berkutik dengan ponsel , ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo sahabat nya . Wanita itu pasti akan dengan senang hati menjemput Minseok .

Hanya saja jika melakukan hal tersebut tidak terbayangkan bagaimana murka nya Yifan nanti , memikirkan tentang sang ayah hanya membuat Minseok tersenyum miris .

"Minseok-ah ?" Minseok tersentak saat mendengar suara Junmyeon "Makan malam sudah siap , ayo kita makan bersama-sama "

Minseok sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di kamar , tanpa ia sadari langit telah berganti warna . Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan disana sudah ada Junmyeon, Yixing , Jongdae dan juga Baekhyun . Untuk apa wanita itu ada disana ?

"Dasar anak kota , mau mmakan saja harus di panggil " Cibir Baekhyun , Minseok hanya memutar mata nya malas . Bertambah lagi orang menyebalkan disini .

Minseok memandang menu yang tersaji di atas meja , semua nya adalah masakan rumah . Minseok terdiam sejenak menatap segala jenis hidangan membuat Yixing merasa tidak enak .

"Maafkan ahjuma ya Minseok , ahjuma hanya bisa memasak ini. Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa " Minseok segera menggeleng kecil , saat mendengar penuturan Yixing .

"Bukan seperti itu ahjuma , hanya saja terakhir kali aku menemukan masakan seperti ini saat mendiang eomma masih hidup . Appa sama sekali tidak bisa memasak " Yixing sedikit tertegun mendengar nya .

"Sudah lah , ayo kita makan bersama " dan Junmyeon segera memimpin Doa .

Makan malam bersama sebuah keluarga , Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan merasakan hal tersebut kembali . Sungguh setelah eomma nya pergi bukan hanya sosok seorang ibu yang hilang namun Minseok langsung kehilangan keluarga nya juga.

.

.

Mentari siang ini bersinar sangat terik, Minseok terus saja mengipasi wajah nya sendiri dengan kipas kecil yang ia temukan di rumah Yixing . Apa sangat sulit memasang pendingin ruangan disini ?

"Heii dari pada kau berdiam diri disana lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku " Minseok hanya melirik kecil kearah Jongdae .

"Eomma dan Appa pergi untuk mengurus panen , aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan pulang . Dan aku akan pergi juga " Minseok masig tidak merespon saat Jongdae kembali berbicara .

"Yasudah aku pergi , tapi jika kau mendengar suara-suara aneh nanti jangan kaget karena itu tanda nya penghuni rumah ini ingin berkenalan dengan mu" Minseok menatap Jongdae tajam namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Minseok .

Jongdae tersenyum geli saat Minseok mengikuti nya dari belakang , ternyata wanita ini takut dengan hantu padahal tadi Jongdae hanya bercanda.

"Jongdae-yaaaaa" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya saat ia melihat Jongdae , namun senyum ceria Baekhyun hilang begitu saja ketika melihat Minseok berdiri di belakang Jongdae .

Minseok menatap heran , sekarang ia sudah berada di pinggir lapangan besar . Dan disana ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bola .

"Apa yang di lakukan nya ?" Tanya Minseok entah pada siapa .

"Tentu saja bermain bola memang nya apa lagi " jawab Jongdae . "Ayo kita bergabung bermain bersma " Ajak Jongdae . Minseok hanya menatap Jongdae enggan yang benar saja bermain bola di cuaca panas seperti ini ?

"Yasudah jika tidak mau " Kemudian Jongdae berlari ke tengah lapangan .

Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongdae , sebenarnya berapa usia laki-laki tersebut . Jongdae terlihat sangat menikmati permainan , padahal lawan nya adalah anak kecil . Pandangan Minseok jatuh pada seorang anak kecil yang hanya duduk di sisi lapangan , kemudian Minseok berjalan mendekati nya .

"Kau tidak ikut bermain ?" Tanya Minseok namun anak itu hanya diam .

"Nama mu siapa ?"

"Kau pemain cadangan yah ?" Ini pertanyaan ketiga yang Minseok lontarkan namun anak tadi tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Kenapa ka tidak mau bicara pada ku ?" tanya Minseok kesal . namun bukan nya minta maaf anak tersebut malah berjalan meninggalkan Minseok .

"Anak tidak sopan " Minseok menggerutu sendiri .

"Nama nya Taeoh " Minseok terkejut sendiri ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah nya .

"Taeoh tidak bisa bicara " lanjut nya .

"Astaga , apa dia bisu ?" Tanya Minseok kemudian .

"Dulu taeoh bisa bicara , namun ia pernah demam tinggi karena penanganan yang telat akhirnya ia kehilangan suara nya . Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tapi begitulah cerita yang ku dengar " Jelas Baekhyun .

"Lalu bagaimana ia berkomunikasi ?"  
"Bahasa isyarat , hanya saja anak-anak disini tidak bisa bahasa isyarat jadi Taeoh kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi " Jelas Baekhyun .

"Baek, antar kan aku ke rumah Taeoh " Baekhyun hanya memandang heran pada Minseok , untuk apa dia ingin ke rumah Taeoh.

"Jika kau ingin kesana untuk mengatai Taeoh , maka jawaban ku adalah tidak " Minseok memutar mata nya malas , penyakit menyebalkan Baekhyun sudah kembali .

Minseok tidak ingin berdebat dengan Baekhyun maka ia meminta tolong pada Jongdae untuk mengantarkan nya ke rumah Taeoh , untunglah Jongdae mau mengantarnya tanpa perlu beradu argumen . Kini Minseok dan Jongdae sudah berada di rumah Taeoh , Jongdae sendiri masih tidak tahu alasan Minseok yang ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Taeoh .

"Saat Taeoh berusia lima tahun , ia terserang demam tinggi . Aku pikir itu hanya demam biasa tapi ternyata aku salah . Ini semua salah ku seharus nya aku lebih paham kondisi putra ku sendiri " Minseok menatap sendu pada Junghan ibu dari Taeoh .

"Ahjuma , aku memiliki seorang teman dia adalah dokter spesialis anak . Jika kau mengizinkan aku akan meminta nya kemari untuk memeriksa Taeoh , ku dengar pada kasus seperti Taeoh sang anak yang kehilangan suara nya dapat berbicara lagi asalkan ia di terapi secara rutin " Junghan menatap tak percaya pada Minseok .Wanita tersebut memeluk Minseok erat menandakan terima kasih nya .

.

.

" Jadi kau bisa kan kemari ?"

"..."

"Aaahh aku tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan "

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu "

Jongdae tertegun , ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Minseok dengan seseorang . Siapa yang di hubungi oleh Minseok apakah itu kekasih nya ? mesra sekali .

"Kau sedang apa ?" Jongdae duduk disamping Minseok saat ini kedua nya tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah Jongdae .

"Menghubungi teman" Jawab Minseok .

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Taeoh ?" Minseok menatap Jongdae , wajah Jongdae yang penasaran terlihat sangat lucu.

"Taeoh anak yang lucu , wajah nya sangat menggemaskan . Hanya karena ia kehilangan suara ia jadi kehilangan keceriaan juga , aku hanya ingin melihat nya tertawa . " Minseok kembali menatap Jongdae , pria tersebut terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan nya .

"Jongdaeeee" Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh ka arah pintu disana ada Baekhyun .

"Kekasih mu sudah datang , aku akan menyiapkan makan malam saja kalau begitu " Jongdae hanya terdiam ia menatap Minseok dalam .

Jongdae kembali di buat terkejut , Minseok yang seorang anak manja , pemalas , menyebalkan bahkan berkelakuan bar-bar dapat memasak menu makan malam dan rasa nya pun di luar ekspetasi Jongdae . Ini sangat enak .  
"Baekhyun tidak ikut makan malam disini ?" Jongdae tersentak saat Minseok betanya .

"Tidak , tadi dia cepat-cepat pulang karena seperti nya akan hujan " Minseok mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jongdae .

Sebenarnya Jongdae sedikit merasa heran , sejak dari rumah Taeoh tadi siang Minseok berubah . Ia tidak lagi selalu berteriak jika bicara , tidak meyebalkan , bahkan wanita itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk nya . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Minseok ?

"Jongdae jika kau sudah selesai makan nya letak kan saja piring nya , biar nanti aku yang mencuci " Jongdae hanya mengangguk , Minseok aneh .

.

.

"Min kau ingin ikut dengan ku tidak ?" Minseok berhenti menatap layar ponsel nya , saat mendengar suara Jongdae .

"Kau meu kemana Dae-ah ? "

Jantung Jongdae seakan berhenti berdetak saat Minseok memanggil dengan sebutan Dae terasa biasa namun dapat mematikan sistem kerja otak Jongdae seketika .

"Kebun " Jongdae segera berjalan meninggalkan Minseok di ruang tamu , Minseok yang jadi pendiam dan manis seperti itu sangat berbahaya untuk jantung Jongdae .

"Aku ikut " Minseok tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Jongdae .

"Astaga Min kau mengagetkan ku ! "

"Oh maaf "

"Min apa kau sakit ?" Minseok menggeleng .

"Apa kepala mu terbentur ?" Minseok menggeleng lagi .

"Kau aneh " Ucap Jongdae setelah nya .

.

.

Minseok hanya duduk sambil memakan buah jeruk yang di ambil oleh Jongdae , sedangkan pria tersebut sibuk memetik berbagai buah-buahan lain nya .

"Min berhenti memakan buah nya , ck kau ini aku susah payah memetik kau enak saja tinggal makan " Minseok memutar mata nya malas , hanya minta sedikit saja tidak boleh .

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Hujaaaannn "

Minseok dan Jongdae segera berlari kearah gubuk yang terletak di pinggir kebun , hujan datang tanpa permisi membuat tubuh kedua nya basah .

"Jongdae-ya aku penasaran , ahjuma dan ahjusi sebenernya pergi kemana ? kenapa mereka lama sekali pergi nya ?"

"Kan aku sudah mengatakan jika mereka mengurus hasil panen "

"Lalu kenapa di kebun ini tidak ada orang lain ? bukan kah biasa nya akan ada banyak orang yang ikut memetik buah jika memang sudah panen ?"

"Ck kau ini banyak tanya "

Minseok duduk sambil menekuk lutut nya sendiri , ini sudah hampir satu jam dan hujan masih belum berhenti . Terjebak di sebuah gubuk dengan Jongdae adalah hal paling membosankan , laki-laki itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak melakukan pergerakan apa pun .

"Jongdae-yaa aku bosan " ucap Minseok namun Jongdae sama sekali tidak bergeming . Dengan kesal Minseok menghampiri Jongdae , namun saat kedua nya sudah sangat dekat Minseok baru menyadari sesuatu . Kulit Jongdae tampak pucat , bibir nya pun bergetar tanda kedinginan .

"Asataga Jongdae !" Minseok menyentuh kening Jongdae , panas .

"Ya ampun aku harus bagaimana ?"

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Continue dengan tidak elit nya .**

 **Jujur buat ini aku susah sendiri , soalnya kemarin kan bikin nya yang sweet nah sekarang buat bang umin sama Jongdae kaya kucing ma tikus gini .**

 **Kejebak dengan cerita sendiri ...**

 **Dan aku mau minta maaf untuk ME VS YOU yang di chapter satu pas awal post itu aku salah submit document . Untung nya Kim Hyomi langsung kasih tau . Maaf pake banget ...**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca , makasih buat yang udah review , aku seneng banget baca review kalian semua nya .**

 **See you in next chap ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 3 !1

"Jadi selama ini apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada Minseok ?" Yixing menatap tajam pada Yifan yang kini duduk di hadapannya .

"Apa Minseok menyusahkan mu disana?" Tanya Yifan balik .

"Yifan apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa putri mu kesepian?" Kini Junmyeon yang bertanya .

"Minseok kesepian Yifan-ah, setelah kepergian Zitao kau selalu menyibukan dirimu sendiri tanpa mengingat bahwa putri mu juga kehilangan." Yifan terdiam mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Minseok?" tanya Yixing. "Tempat favoritnya ? hobinya ? atau mungkin kekasihnya ? Apa kau tahu ?" tanya Yixing lagi dan Yifan kembali hanya diam .

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa pun tentang putri mu. Kau benar-benar ayah yang buruk " Yixing langsung melangkah meninggalkan Yifan , Junmyeon kemudian menyusul istrinya setelah menepuk pelan bahu sahabat nya tersebut.

 **Flashback**

" **Sayang lihatlah putri kita sangat cantik " Yifan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok memakai gaun princess, rambut nya di sisir rapih dengan hiasan mahkota di atas nya .**

" **Kau benar Zi , Minseok sangat cantik seperti ibu nya"**

" **Appa Minnie cantik tidak ? " tanya Minseok kecil .**

" **Tentu saja anak appa adalah putri yang paling cantik sealam semesta " ucap Yifan lalu menggendong Minseok.**

 **Ulang tahun Minseok sebentar lagi , Zitao dan Yifan merencanakan untuk membuat pesta perayaan. Zitao sengaja memesan gaun princess untuk Minseok karena putrinya tersebut sangat menyukai tokoh karakter dalam film disneyland .**

 **Yifan mengendarai mobil nya dengan hati-hati , saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari butik setelah mengambil baju pesanan untuk Minseok namun hujan turun cukup deras . Bahkan petir pun seakan tak ingin ketinggal untuk membuat gadis kecil yang sedang dalam pelukan sang eomma ketakutan .**

" **Hiks eomma , Minnie takut " Minseok terisak ia sungguh merasa takut mendengar suara petir.**

" **Tidak apa-apa sayang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah . Lagi pula ada eomma disini "Zitao memeluk Minseok sayang sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang .**

 **Konsentrasi Yifan pecah, hujan kali ini sangat lebat di tambah tangis ketakutan Minseok membuatnya hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa sampai ke rumah secepat mungkin . Sesekali Yifan melirik ke bangku penumpang melihat bagaimana Zitao disana berusaha menenangkan Minseok .**

" **Appaaaa !" Minseok berteriak saat mata kecil nya melihat cahaya lampu menyinari bagian depan mobil yang ia tumpangi, tapi suara tersebut tidak lah berarti jika di bandingkan dengan bunyi gesekan dari dua kendaraan besar.**

 **CKIIITTT**

 **BUGHHHH**

 **Kecelakaan tidak dapat di hindarkan , mobil yang Yifan kendarai bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk container . Supir truk meninggal di tempat , sedangkan Yifan , Minseok dan Zitao segera di larikan ke rumah sakit .**

 **Zitao adalah seorang ibu yang luar biasa, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya Zitao memeluk erat Minseok . Wanita itu terluka cukup parah di bagian kepala sementara Minseok justru hanya memar ringan .Dulu rumah sakit tidak lah sebagus sekarang bahkan untuk operasi Yifan dan Zitao di tangani dalam satu ruangan yang sama, dokter sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun luka yang Zitao dapatkan tidak lah ringan hingga di akhir kesadaran nya Zitao meminta untuk bertemu dengan sang suami . Dokter yang mengerti pun akhirnya mengizinkan Zitao untuk berbicara dengan Yifan .**

" **Gege , aku sudah tidak kuat " Ucap Zitao terbata.**

" **Kita bisa melewati ini Zi" ucap Yifan namun Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.**

" **Jaga Minseok, lindungi ia, lakukan yang terbaik untuk putri kita" tangan yang sebelum nya saling menggenggam kini salah satu nya telah terlepas. Zitao meninggal di ruang operasi , Yifan yang mengetahui hal tersebut terpukul bukan main . Wanita yang sangat di cintai nya, belahan jiwanya kini telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya . Yifan hidup namun seakan mati , bahkan ia melupakan kehadiran Minseok sang putri . Peninggalan yang paling berharga dari Zitao.**

 **Tidak ada pesta perayaan untuk Minseok , tidak ada gaun princess di hari ulang tahun nya . Rumah Minseok memang tetap ramai pada hari jadinya tersebut tapi bukan untuk berpesta melainkan untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa.**

.

.

Minseok memeras handuk kecil lalu ia meletakannya di kening Jongdae , untung saja tadi hujan sempat reda dan Jongdae pun masih sadarkan diri jadi Minseok dapat membawa pulang Jongdae walaupun harus bersusah payah membopongnya.

"Min , maafkan aku " Ujar Jongdae lemah.

"Aku selalu merepotkan mu " lanjutnya.

"Kau ini laki-laki tapi payah sekali , berenang tidak bisa . Kehujanan langsung sakit " ujar Minseok dan Jongdae hanya memutar mata nya malas laki-laki itu menyesal telah meminta maaf .

"Makanlah , aku sudah membuatkan bubur untuk mu " Minseok kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk berisikan bubur buatannya .

"Mulut ku pahit semua " Ujar Jongdae.

"Sedikit saja, lalu setelah itu kau bisa minum obat" Jongdae kemudian mengangguk, ia mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Minseok dan mulai memakan buburnya namun baru satu suap Jongdae sudah memuntahkan nya lagi .

Minseok hanya menghela nafas kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Jongdae, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Dasar wanita pemarah "

Minseok kembali ke kamar Jongdae sepuluh menit kemudian membuat laki-laki tersebut terkejut .

"Aku buatkan susu hangat untuk mu, pokoknya perut mu tidak boleh kosong " Jongdae hanya menatap Minseok tanpa berkedip. Ia berpikir tadi Minseok pergi begitu saja,tapi ternyata wanita itu membuatkan susu hangat untuk nya. Bolehkah Jongdae merasa terharu ?

"Kenapa diam saja ayo cepat di minum, nanti jika sudah dingin tidak akan enak " Jongdae mengangguk kemudian mulai meminum susu buatan Minseok . Hampir saja Jongdae tersedak, bagaimana tidak kini Minseok sedang membersihkan bekas muntahan Jongdae .

"Cepat sembuh, kau sehat saja menyebalkan dan kau sakit jauh lebih menyebalkan " Walaupun kata-kata Minseok terdengar sangat tidak sopan tapi Jongdae dapat melihat tatapan khawatir di mata gadis tersebut membuat hati Jongdae menghangat.

.

.

Jongdae merasa tubuhnya sudah sehat sekarang, ia harus berterima kasih pada Minseok karena telah merawatnya kemarin.

"ssssttt awww" Jongdae segera berjalan keluar kamar saat mendengar suara Minseok dari arah dapur.

"Min kau kenapa ? Minseok hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae .

"Tangan ku tersiram kuah sup "

"Ck kau ini ceroboh " kemudian Jongdae mengambil kotak p3k dan mengobati luka Minseok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa tersiram kuah panas begini ?" tanya Jongdae sambil sesekali ia meniup-niup kecil lengan Minseok.

"Aku membuat sup gingseng untuk mu, saat akan menuangkan nya ke dalam mangkuk aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan nya ke tangan ku " Jongdae menghentikan kegiatan nya meniup lengan Minseok dia kembali di buat terkejut oleh wanita yang kini berada di hadapan nya, jadi Minseok terluka karena memasak makanan untuk nya ?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jongdae merapihkan kotak p3k lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Mata nya tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat tamu yang kini berdiri di depan pintu nya.

"Jongin-ahh,, Kyungsoo-yaaaaaa !" Minseok tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik tubuh Jongdae tanpa permisi wanita mungil ini langsung memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo erat.

"Minseokiiiieeeeeeeee " Teriak Kyungsoo tidak kalah kencang.

"Jongdae-ya kenalkan ini Kyungsoo dokter anak yang akan memeriksa Taeoh, dan ini Jongin tunangan Kyungsoo" Ucap Minseok penuh semangat namun Jongdae hanya membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Ayo masuk !" Minseok menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam rumah sementara Jongin masih berada di luar bersama Jongdae.

"Sepertinya anda harus menjelaskan sesuatu, sajangnim " Jongdae menghela nafas, kenapa ia harus bertemu Jongin disini.

Jongdae membawa Jongin ke halaman belakang, disana ia menceritakan segalanya pada Jongin tanpa ada terkecuali.

"Astaga sajangnim jadi anda dan Minseok sudah di jodohan bahkan sejak mendiang eomma Minseok masih hidup dan karena kelakuan Minseok yang buruk jadi kau melakukan segala drama ini untuk mengetesnya ?" Jongin bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tadi, dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk. Oh astaga.

"Dan jangan panggil aku sajangnim, cukup panggil aku Jongdae saja"

"Tunggu, apakah aku harus ikut dalam drama mu ini ?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya "

"Ta-tapiii akuuu " Jongdae menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kurasa bagian pemasaran perusahaan memerlukan pimpinan baru " Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya saat menengar penuturan Jongdae.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu !" Jawab Jongin cepat. Ia telah bekerja sangat keras untuk bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai manager pemasaran, mana mungkin ia akan melepaskan jabatannya begitu saja hanya karena masalah Minseok.

Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan Jongdae yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Oh Jongin-ah kudengar dari Kyungsoo kau baru menjadi manager. Benarkah ?" Jongin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, lalu laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut duduk disamping kyungsoo.

"Pantas saja kau kemarin-kemarin sangat sulit sekali di temui, apakah pekerjaan mu sangat banyak ? kau tidak tahu yah jika aku merindukanmu ?"

"Ternyata aku ini sangat tampan sampai sahabat ku yang paling menyebalkan ini pun merindukan ku " jawab Jongin dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ish aku membencimu "

"Aku juga mencintai mu Minseokie ~" Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung kompak menunjukan wajah ingin muntah saat mendengar suara Jongin, sedangkan Jongdae hanya menatap tak percaya jadi seperti ini tingkah asli manager di perusahaannya?

"KIM MINSEOKKK " Jongdae berjengkit kaget saat mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama Minseok. Namun seketika wajah Jongdae berubah merah ketika laki-laki yang ia tidak ketahui itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Minseok bahkan mencium keningnya dan yang terparah adalah Minseok yang diam saja seakan sudah terbiasa.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Jongdae dingin.

"Kau yang siapa ?" Tanya nya balik.

"Aku Jongdae, dan ini adalah rumah ku . Kau ini siapa seenaknya berteriak di rumah orang, tidak sopan "

"Oh maafkan aku Jongdae-ssi . Perkenalkan nama ku Park Chanyeol dan aku adalah kekasih Minseok" Jawab Chanyeol penuh percaya diri sedangkan Jongdae menatap tak percaya pada pria tinggi di hadapannya .

.

.

Jongdae hanya memandang kesal pada Chanyeol yang terus saja mencari-cari perhatian pada Minseok, mulai dari membetulkan rambut Minseok yang berantakan, menyuapinya makan, bahkan saat Chanyeol sadar jika tangan Minseok terluka laki-laki kelebihan kalsium tersebut bertindak sangat over protektif.

"Anda cemburu ?" tanya Jongin pelan pada Jongdae, namun Jongdae hanya mendengus saja membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol bukanlah kekasih Minseok. Minseok selalu menolak pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya." Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jongdae kemudian.

"Jika anda ingin tahu maka nyatakanlah cinta padanya " ucap Jongin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jongdae .

Jongdae, Minseok,Jongin,Kyungsoo bahkan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di rumah Taeoh . Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa Taeoh dan Minseok ikut menemani, namun yang membuat Jongdae sebal bukan main adalah kehadiran Chanyeol yang seakan tidak ingin terpisahkkan dengan Minseok.

Jongdae sadar akan posisinya disini hanyalah sebagai anak dari teman orang tua Minseok, hanya itu jadi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk marah atau apa pun, tetapi melihat kedekatan antara Minseok dan Chanyeol membuat hatinya terasa terbakar jika Chanyeol bukanlah kekasih Minseok lalu mengapa mereka begitu dekat? Jongdae melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari kediaman Taeoh, terlalu lama ia disana bisa menyebabkan Jongdae hilang kendali.

"Jongdae-ya kau mau kemana ?" Jongdae berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Minseok, Namun ia tidak berbalik melainkan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jongdae-yaaa" Minseok kembali memanggil Jongdae. Ada apa dengan Jongdae sikapnya mendadak menjadi aneh.

Jongdae sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Taeoh , ia tahu jika Minseok mengikutinya namun Jongdae membiarkan saja.

BUGH

"Aarrgghhh "

Jongdae kini berbalik, Minseok terjatuh .

"Kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali ! tadi pagi tersiram kuah panas sekarang terjatuh begini. Apakah tidak ada satu saja hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar hah !" entah karena terlalu khawatir atau karena Jongdae masih merasa cemburu dengan Minseok dan Chanyeol tadi. Alih-alih membantu Minseok, Jongdae justru membentaknya. Bahkan Minseok yang biasanya akan dengan senang hati membalas setiap perkataan kasar Jongdae pun kini hanya terdiam.

Minseok tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Jongdae, ia tiba-tiba menjadi pemarah seperti ini. Dengan kesal Minseok memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongdae.

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tadi tidak sengaja membentak Minseok,sungguh .

"Min maaf "

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu "

"Minseok ?"

"Hey jawab aku " Jongdae sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia tahu bahwa ia salah dan Jongdae pun sudah mengucapkan maaf. Tapi Minseok justru terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Jongdae di belakangnya.

"Kalau aku memang sangat menyusahkan untukmu, kau bisa langsung menghubungi ayahku dan memintanya untuk menjemputku agar aku bisa segera kembali ke Seoul lalu hidup mu akan damai seperti semula"

"Min aku minta maaf " Jongdae dapat melihat bendungan air mata di mata cantik Minseok. Minseok memang diam namun ia terus saja mengigit bibirnya seperti sedang menahan sakit. Jongdae berjongkok di hadapan Minseok ia kemudian memegang kaki Minseok sedikit keras.

"Aarrhhg sakit " Jongdae kembali menghela nafas, jadi sedari tadi Minseok berjalan dan menahan sakit pada kakinya. Jika di pikir-pikir Minseok terluka semua karena Jongdae, Minseok tersiram kuah panas saat hendak inginn menaruh kuah di mangkuk untuk sarapan Jongdae, Minseok terjatuh kali ini pun karena berusaha mengejar Jongdae.

"Kau tunggu disini " belum sempat Minseok menjawab, namun Jongdae sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkan Minseok.

Kring

Kring

Minseok menoleh saat Jongdae datang dengan membawa sepeda, Minseok menaikan sebelah halisnya membuat Jongdae memutar mata nya malas.

"Naik saja, kau tidak berpikir aku akan menggendong mu sampai rumah seperti di drama-drama atau novel kan ?" Kata Jongdae. "Kau berat Min" Lanjutnya.

"Ayoo !"

"Aku duduk dimana Dae-ah ?" Jantung Jongdae berdegup lagi saat Minseok memanggil namanya seperti itu, namun secepat mungkin Jongdae berusaha menetralkan kembali degupan jantungnya.

"Disini " ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk besi di bagian depan sepeda, Minseok tidak punya pilihan lain, jika ia memaksa untuk berjalan maka kakinya bisa-bisa lepas saking sakitnya. Tapi duduk di besi sepeda juga pasti tidak akan nyaman.

"Cepat Min " Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok dan kini wanita itu pun sudah duduk jika di perhatikan sepintas Minseok seperti sedang berada dalam pelukan Jongdae, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Jongdae dari sini.

Minseok kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang kini mereka lalui, menatap wajah Jongdae dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu ternyata berefek buruk pada jantungnya .

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Hollllllaaaaaaa hehhehehe maaf lama aku update nya ,,, kerjaan lagi numpuk maklum akhir taun ..**

 **Aku makasih banyak banget sama reader-nim semua yang udah kasih masukan dan semangat di kolom review nya ^^ gomawo ..**

 **Dan review kalian sudah aku bales lewat pm yah buat Misslah sama Vaniexol aku bales review kalian disini ajja yah, cz gada akun nya hehhehehhe**

 _ **Misslah : Makasih sudah baca dan review ini udah aku lanjut koo ^^**_

 _ **Vaniexol: ia nih Chenmin itu adem ayem banget hihihi jadi ajj aku buat nya mereka kaya kucing ma tikut ... makasih udh baca dan review.**_

 **Dan buat xRTYx makasih pake banget buat koreksian tentang penggunaan kata juga tanda bacanya ^^ dapet ilmu baru, horrreeeeeee ..**

 **Pokoknya jangan sungkan buat review lagi see you di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 4 !

"Min aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Jongdae di sela-sela kegiatan nya mengayuh sepeda.

"Hmm tanya saja "

"kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Taeoh ? padahal kalian baru bertemu "

"Wajah Taeoh mengingatkan ku pada seseorang Dae-ah " jawab Minseok " penyelamat ku saat aku berumur tujuh tahun" Lanjutnya.

 **Flashback**

" **Kau ini bicara dengan bahasa apa ? hahahaha anak aneh ! jika tidak bisa bicara tidak usah ikut bermain " Ucap seorang anak laki-laki pada seorang anak perempuan yang kini sedang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.**

" **Benar yang di katakan Minghao sana pergi " Ucap anak yang lain bahkan ia dengan berani mendorong anak perempuan tadi.**

" **Yakkk apa yang kalian lakukan ! " Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki lain datang dan dua anak kecil tadi seketika merasa takut .**

" **Chen-ah dia ini anak aneh mau bermain tapi tidak bisa bicara " ucap anak yang bernama Minghao.**

" **Minnie hanya ingin ikut bermaiiiinnn kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan " Akhirya anak perempuan tadi pun bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea padahal saat ini ia sedang berada di China, negara asal ibunya.**

" **Kau dari Korea ?" Tanya anak laki-laki bernama Chen .**

" **Iya Minnie dari Korea, Minnie baru pertama ke China jadi Minnie tidak bisa bahasanya. Tapi Minnie ingin ikut bermain " Chen menghela nafas kemudian ia menatap dua orang di hadapannya sebelum kembali menatap anak perempuan yang wajahnya penuh dengan air mata tersebut.**

" **Nama mu Minnie ?" Tanya Chen.**

" **Xiumin, nama china ku Xiumin, eoh kau bisa bahasa Korea juga ?" tanya Xiumin kemudian ia baru sadar jika laki-laki di hadapannya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea.**

" **Ayah ku orang Korea, dan eomma ku China jadi aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa China dan juga Korea" jawab Chen lalu ia tersenyum.**

" **Teman-teman mulai hari ini Xiumin teman kita juga, jangan ada lagi yang mengejeknya " Ujar Chen galak.**

 **Sejak saat itu Xiumin selalu bermain bersama Chen di taman dekat komplek rumahnya, Xiumin masih tidak bisa berbahasa China sehingga Chen yang bertindak sebagai penerjemah untuk gadis kecil tersebut. Namun sayang pertemanan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena dua minggu setelahnya Chen harus kembali ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaan sang ayah.**

Jongdae menghentikan laju sepedanya lalu kemudian menatap wajah Minseok dalam.

"Jadi nama china mu itu Xiumin? " tanya Jongdae dan Minseok menganggukan kepalanya semangat, persis seperti anak kecil.

" **Eomma sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul, bisakah kita pergi ke taman terlebih dahulu ? aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk teman ku " tanya Chen kepada sang eomma.**

" **Teman mu atau kekasih mu Jongdae-ya "**

" **Haiissshh appa nama ku itu Chen !"**

" **Tapi nama korea mu adalah Kim Jongdae nak " ucap Junmyeon sang ayah .**

"Jongdae-ya kau melamun ?" Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya saat Minseok memegang lengan Jongdae.

"aku tidak melamun, aku sedang beristirahat. Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau ini berat" Jawaban Jongdae kemudian membuat Minseok mendengus. Perjalanan selanjutnya di lalui Minseok dan Jongdae dalam diam. Tanpa Minseok ketahui Jongdae sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum.

.

.

"Minseok dan Jongdae itu kemana ? kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali " Chanyeol berujar cemas. Saat ini Chanyeol,Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali kerumah Jongdae namun sang pemilik rumah justru belum kembali.

"Kau tenang saja Chanyeol-ah, Minseok aman jika bersama dengan Jongdae" Ujar Jongin santai.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kompak menoleh kearah Jongin, tidak biasanya Jongin akan setenang ini jika Minseok pergi dengan orang asing. Minseok,Kyungsoo,Jongin dan juga Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku senior high school mereka berempat saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka. Walaupun memiliki impian dan pekerjaan masing-masing namun setiap minggunya mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Diantara ke empatnya hanya tinggal Minseok saja yang belum lulus Kuliah, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menjadi seorang dokter anak, Jongin yang bekerja di Kim Corp dan Chanyeol yang mendirikan restoran sendiri.

Minseok bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, jika dia mau tentu saja ia sudah lulus sejak satu tahun lalu bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya ini. Minseok sengaja memperlambat waktu kuliahnya dan selalu berbuat ulah hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang appa. Minseok tidak ingin kembali ke masa ia SMA dulu, dahulu Minseok anak yang baik dan penuh prestasi namun Yifan tetap tidak meliriknya hanya jika ada acara pertemuan dengan relasi bisnis Yifan akan membanggakan segala prestasi Minseok, padahal Yifan tidak pernah mengajarkan Minseok barang sedikitpun. Hal tersebut membuat Minseok mengubah pandangannya, ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi gadis penurut dan ia bersikap sangat berkebalikan. Minseok ingin Yifan sadar bahwa Minseok tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa bimbingan sang ayah dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Minseok. Namun sayang hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan kini Yifan dengan teganya meminta bantuan teman semasa sekolahnya dulu untuk mendidik Minseok.

"Jongin-ah kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang pria bernama Jongdae itu kan ?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Benar kau pasti tahu sesuatu, sebenarnya ada apa ?" Kini Kyungsoo pun ikut bertanya. Jongin di buat gelagapan sendiri di pandang intens oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ini hanya feeling saja . feeling ku mengatakan bahwa Jongdae adalah orang baik"

"Ck Soo-ya rupanya kekasih mu ini sedang mencoba untuk berbohong "

"Kyuuuuunnggg !" Semua mata kini melihat kearah Minseok yang baru saja datang dengan di bonceng oleh Jongdae.

"Astaga Minseok kaki mu kenapa ?" Kyungsoo langsung berujar panik saat melihat kaki Minseok yang berdarah.

"Hehehe tadi aku jatuh obati aku yah " Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Minseok.

"Chanyeol Jongin kalian jangan memarahi Jongdae, aku jatuh karena kecerobohan ku sendiri justru Jongdae lah yang tadi menolongku" Ucap Minseok cepat saat melihat Chanyeol yang akan marah pada Jongdae.

.

.

Yifan mengusap wajah nya kasar, perkataan Yixing tempo hari masih terus terngiang di otaknya, Minseok putrinya yang kesepian.

"Yifan-ah kau baik-baik saja ?" Yifan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jessica. Dia adalah teman lama Yifan semasa kuliah, dan saat ini resmi menjadi kekasih Yifan terhitung hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama lima bulan.

Jessica sendiri adalah seorang desiner yang cukup sukses, ia mempunyai seorang putri yang berusia dua tahun di bawah Minseok.

"Aku memikirkan Minseok " ucap Yifan lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Minseok?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa kelakuan Minseok belakangan ini sangat tidak bisa di tolerir. Jadi aku menitipkan Minseok pada Yixing dan Junmyeon" Jelas Yifan."Dulu sebelum Zitao meninggal dunia, ia pernah mengatakan sangat ingin menjodohkan Minseok dengan Jongdae putra dari mereka" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau menitipkan Minseok pada Junmyeon agar sekalian mereka menilai sendiri bagaimana Minseok ? itu kah yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jessica dan Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Dan sebenarnya Minseok tidak tahu apa pun tentang siapa Yixing ataupun Junmyeon. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mereka berdua temanku semasa sekolah" Ucap Yifan.

"Astaga Yifan, tidak tahukah kau apa dampak dari perbuatan mu ini ? Minseok akan merasa bahwa kau tidak peduli padanya " Jessica hanya menghela nafas "Kusarankan lebih baik kau jemput Minseok segera, sebelum ia merasa lebih tidak di pedulikan" .

Yifan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk saja, semua yang di katakan Jessica benar. Ia harus segera menghubungi Yixing dan Junmyeonn untuk menjemput Minseok.

.

.

"Min, aku sudah mengurus untuk jadwal terapi karena ini adalah terapi rutin jadi Taeoh akan tinggal di Seoul untuk sementara" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh begitukah, maafkan aku yah Soo aku sangat merepotkanmu "

"Tidak masalah lagipula Taeoh anak yang lucu, aku senang membantu "

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-yaaa"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Minseokiieee "

"Oh astaga kalian berdua ini membuatku cemburu !" Jongin tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merusak acara lovey dovey Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Min besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Seoul, pekerjaanku menumpuk" Kata Jongin, dan seketika senyuman Minseok pun menghilang.

"Kau juga akan pulang kyung ?" Tanya Minseok dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal lebih lama ?"

"Maafkan aku Min, tapi pimpinan perusahaan ku sedang cuti juga jadi pekerjaan ku di kantor menjadi dua kali lipat" ujar Jongin menyesal.

"Jongdae-yaaaaaaaaa " Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Jongin mengernyitkan kening nya.

"Oh maaf aku tidak tahu jika sedang ada tamu " Baekhyun kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Jongdae ada di kamarnya Baek, kau langsung masuk saja-"

"Heyy aku membuatkan Jus untuk kalian semua " Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur membuat Minseok tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, mereka saling pandang sebelum Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memutuskan kotak mata keduanya dan segera masuk ke kamar Jongdae.

"Min dia siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Itu Baekhyun, pacarnya Jongdae " jelas Minseok.

"Hah ? Apa kata mu ?" ucap Jongin membuat ketiga orang disana menoleh, mustahil jika Baekhyun adalah kekasih Jongdae, jelas-jelas Jongdae itu jodohnya Minseok. Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir keras membuat ketiga temannya kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Jongin ?

.

.

Suasana rumah Jongdae yang biasanya sepi kini berubah menjadi sangat ramai. Ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang sama,berisik. Walaupun baru bertemu namun keduanya sudah bisa dekat, tidak jarang Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan candaan yang mampu membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Deru mesin mobil di halaman rumah membuat semuanya terdiam, lalu Junmyeon dan Yixing muncul dari balik pintu , Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ahjusiiiii ahjuma anyeonggg !"

"Wahh banyak tamu ternyata " Chanyeol,jongin,Kyungsoo dan Minseok kompak menundukan kepalanya sopan saat melihat kedatangan orang tua Jongdae.

"Appa ?" Minseok terkejut saat melihat Yifan kini muncul, namun senyum Minseok berubah masam seketika saat melihat Jessica disamping Yifan.

Kini para orang tua sedang berbicara di ruang tamu dan keenam anak muda disana menunggu di taman belakang.

"Min apakah hukuman mu sudah selesai ? buktinya Yifan ahjusi menjemputmu kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minseok tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kehadiran Jessica. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Jessica satu kali saat itu Yifan memperkenalkan Jessica sebagai teman lamanya, dulu Minseok tidak memiliki kecurigaan sedikitpun pada Jessica. Tapi Minseok yakin appa nya ini pasti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita tersebut karena mustahil Yifan akan membawa seorang teman kemari.

Minseok memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan hubungan antara sang ayah dengan wanita tadi. Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu seseorang, ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang kini ia jadikan sandaran karena sejak melihat Jessica otak Minseok tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

Jongdae tersentak saat Minseok tiba-tiba saja menyenderkan kepalanya, laki-laki itu kemudian menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Minseok untuk mendorong kepala wanita tersebut.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, kepalaku pusing " Ucap Minseok lemah membuat Jongdae kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tidak apa-apa jika Minseok ingin bersandar namun jika saat Miseok bersandar dan Jongdae dilihat dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Chanyeol bahkan Jongin , ia merasa tidak enak juga.

"Minseok-ahh " Minseok membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Yifan.

"Kita pulang " Minseok hanya mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

Kyungsoo ikut ke kamar yang selama ini digunakan oleh Minseok, wanita bermata bulat tersebut membantu membereskan beberapa pakaian Minseok.

"Ahjuma bantu yah " Jessica tiba-tiba saja masuk membuat Minseok menghentikan gerakannya. Minseok menatap Jessica lama kemudian wanita tersebut menghela nafas.

"Anda ini kekasihnya appa kan ?" tanya Minseok to the point membuat Jessica terkejut.

"Saya mohon anda untuk jujur " Lanjut Minseok dan Jessica hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, namun saya bisa membereskan pakaian saya sendiri" ucap Minseok dingin, Ia kemudian memasukan pakaiannya cepat ke dalam tas dan bejalan keluar kamar.

Jessica hanya menghela nafas, kali ini tidak akan mudah.

Seharusnya Minseok senang karena ia bisa kembali pulang ke Seoul, namun itu berarti ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jongdae. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Minseok merasa tidak rela untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Minseok sudah pergi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, di susul dengan Jongin,Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol yang juga langsung memutuskan untuk pulang hari itu juga. Kini Jongdae sedang di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba pulang " tanya Jongdae.

"Rencananya berubah nak, eomma rasa appanya Minseok telah menyadari kesalahan nya yang telah menelantarkan Minseok selama ini" Ucap Yixing dan Jongdae hanya mendengus.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Minseok dijemput oleh orang tuanya ? atau kau merasa tidak rela karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Minseok begitu ?" Goda Junmyeon dan Jongdae langsung berjalan kedalam kamar membuat Junmyeon tertawa puas.

.

.

Minseok sudah satu minggu kembali ke Seoul, ia pun sudah mulai masuk ke kampus seperti biasa. Suasana kampus tidak pernah berubah, tetap saja berisik dan para mahasiswa lain pun tetap sama mereka semua melihat kearah Minseok dengan pandangan segan.

"Ck kau anak baru disini jadi jangan bertingkah !" Minseok menghentikan langkah nya ketika ia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak bertingkah, memangnya aku berbuat salah apa sunbaenim ?"

"Kau berjalan tanpa mengucapkan permisi kepada kami,Luhan menurut mu anak baru yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini harus di beri pelajaran seperti apa ?"

"Terserah kau saja Hyorin-ah " Ucap Luhan pada gadis bernama Hyorin sedangkan sang anak baru hanya menundukan kepala nya saja. Hyorin sudah bersiap untuk menumpahkan minuman soda pada anak baru tadi namun tiba-tiba

SRET

"Aahh" Minseok dengan sengaja menarik baju belakang Hyorin membuat wanita itu terjatuh bahkan minuman soda yang tadi ia pegang tumpah mengenai tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Hyorin pada Minseok.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukaan ? tidak bosan kah kalian terus membully orang lain" jawab Minseok berani.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan kami, pelayan club seperti mu bahkan tidak pantas berbicara pada kami" Ucap Luhan angkuh.

Minseok tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, namun ia langsung menjambak rambut Luhan membuat wanita yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan nya berteriak sakit.

"Aahhh kurang ajar kau Minseok !" Luhan tidak tinggal diam, wanita itu pun membalas perlakuan Minseok padanya. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga salah satu dosen datang dan memisahkan keduanya.

Luhan wanita yang sangat cantik, siapa pun yang melihat senyumnya di pastikan akan langsung jatuh cinta namun sayang paras cantik tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya. Bersamaa dengan Hyorin ia selalu senang membuat masalah, membully anak baru atau anak nerd, entah apa yang kedua gadis cantik itu cari namun membully seolah sudah mendarah daging dalam diri kedunya, dan Minseok sangat membenci hal yang berbau pembullian sehingga keduanya selalu terlibat perkelahian.

Minseok dan Luhan saling melemparkan tatapan benci, walaupun kini keduanya sedang berada di ruang dosen namun Minseok dan Luhan tidak peduli.

"Saya orang tua dari Luhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi " Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaiannya yang fashionable. Minseok tidak dapat berkedip ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Jessica ahjuma ?"

.

.

Tbc

Sebelum saya kena omel karena nulis Taeoh mirip Jongdae waktu kecil aku bow duluan hehehehheehe sebenernya untuk Taeoh sendiri gada hubungan nya sama Jongdae sih, tapi di real life nya aku naksir Taeoh ,, yaampun ni bocah lucunya ga ketulungan .. jadi aku masukin dia ke dalam cerita ini ,, tapi karna Taeoh mirip kai .. mngkin nanti bakal ada kaisoo + taeoh moment ,, hehhehhehehhe ..

Daann makasih banyak buat yang udah review,follow,dan favorit ..

Waaahhhh aku seneng nya ga ketulungan tiap baca nya hehhehee .. kalian semua jjanggg !

Daaaannn see you di chap 5 yahh ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 5 !

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa fokus pada satu pun pekerjaannya. Minseok, nama itu terus saja berkeliaran di otaknya, Jongdae akui ia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Wu Minseok apalagi mengingat ternyata Minseok adalah Xiumin gadis kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu.

Jongdae mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursinya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar. Mencari udara segar dan secangkir kopi mungkin dapat mengembalikan mood nya yang berantakan.

Jongdae memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sungai han, sungai ini selalu indah dan mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hati Jongdae,ia melangkah pelan sambil membawa segelas americano, namun kemudian matanya seperti melihat wanita yang seminggu ini di rindukannya. Mungkinkah itu benar Minseok ?

Angin menerbangkan rambut Minseok ke belakang membuatnya terlihat berantakan, namun Minseok tidak peduli. Kejadian di kampus tadi sungguh membuatnya shock bukan main, cobaan apalagi yang kini tuhan berikan untuknya. Luhan wanita yang selalu mencari gara-gara itu adalah anak dari Jessica yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasih ayahnya.

"Minseok ?" Minseok menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, matanya membola melihat sosok Jongdae kini beradda di hadapannya.

"Oh astaga Jongdae !"

Minseok tidak mengerti namun perasaannya benar-benar bahagia ketika melihat Jongdae ada di hadapannya, namun ia sedikit mengernyit melihat penampilan Jongdae. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja dan juga celana formal, jangan lupakan sepatu pantofel serta jas yang ia lepaskan dan ia bawa di tangan nya .

"Apa kau bekerja di Seoul sekarang ?" Minseok memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, dan kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau sedang apa ? bukankah jam isttirahat sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu ?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa keluar kantor kapan pun ku mau " jawab Jongdae tenang.

"Haiisshh kau ini bagaimana, jika nanti kau kena marah atasan mu bisa gawat Jongdae-ya. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kantor"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali" Minseok hanya mendengus, Jongdae masih saja menyebalkan ia menyesal sempat merindukan laki-laki tersebut.

Minseok melirik ke arah Jongdae, ia duduk sambil memegang segelas kopi dan tanpa permisi Minseok langsung mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum isi nya.

"Yakk Minseok !"

"Apa ?! kau ini pelit sekali aku kehausan. Kalau kau tidak terima kopi mu ku minum aku akan menggantinya !" Minseok berteriak kesal membuat beberapa orang yang kebeetulan sedang ada di dekat mereka jadi memperhatikan Minseok, Jongdae yang merasa tidak pun segera berdiri kemudian membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

Jongdae sudah akan balik memarahi Minseok namun ia urungkan saat melihat Minseok menunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lutut yang kini ia tekuk. Bahu Minseok bergetar kencang, Minseok menangis ?

"Min ?" Jongdae berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minseok.

"Minseok ?"

"Minseok !"

Grep

Jongdae terdiam ketika Minseok tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Jongdae tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan Minseok. Ia selama ini terlihat sebagai wanita yang sangat kuat namun Minseok yang kini ada di hadapannya tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang akan rapuh walau hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

Jongdae hanya diam membiarkan Minseok terus menangis dalam pelukannya, sesekali ia akan mengelus pelan punggung Minseok untuk membuatnya merasa tenang. Jongdae melirik sekilas kearah Minseok, wanita kini hanya diam dengan mata tertidur, Jongdae hanya dapat tersenyum menatap wajah damai Minseok, kemudian perlahan Jongdae menggendong Minseok dan membawa Minseok pulang.

Minseok merasakan bagian perutnya terasa berat, seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Minseok mengernyit dalam tidur, tunggu dulu bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di sungai Han bersama Jongdae laluuuuuu . Mata Minseok terbuka sepenuhnya, ia langsung melihat pakaiannya sendiri, Lengkap. Minseok menghela nafas lega namun sedetik kemudian ia melirik takut ke arah samping .

"Kyaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Bugh

Bugh

"Aarrgghh" Jongdae jatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah Minseok menendang tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

"Minseok ! Ya Tuhan kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba menendangku ? " teriak Jongdae marah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menendangmu ? kau tidur disampingku ! astaga Jongdae apa yang ada dalam otak mu " Jongdae memutar matanya malas, Jadi Minseok menendangnya dan berteriak histeris karena hal tersebut.

"Minseok dengarkan aku" Ucap Jongdae tegas membuat Minseok kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jongdae "Pertama, tadi kau tertidur saat di sungai han dan aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu lagi pula kau tidur seperti orang mati susah sekali dibangunkan. Jadi aku membawa mu kemari, ke apartemen ku. Kedua disini hanya ada satu kamar tidur dengan satu ranjang didalamnya, kau tidak berpikir aku akan tidur diluar sementara disini bahkan cukup untuk lima orang kan " Lanjut nya.

"Jangan berlebihan, mana cukup untuk lima orang " Minseok mencibir.

"Jangan menyela kata-kata ku " Ucap Jongdae kali ini ia berbicara dengan aura yang berbeda membuat Minseok kembali bungkam.

"Dan aku tidak menyentuhmu sedikitpun, kita murni hanya tidur. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kau paham ?" Minseok hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jongdae. Apa yang di katakannya barusan ? tidak menyentuh Minseok ? jelas-jelas semalam Jongdae memeluk ya ampun apa yang Minseok pikirkan.

"Astaga ! Appa akan membunuhku jika tahu bahwa aku tidak pulang" teriak Minseok panik.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Yifan ahjusi dan dia mengizinkanmu untuk bermalam disini" Ucap Jongdae tenang.

"Appa mengizinkanku menginap ?" Tanya Minseok dan Jongdae hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Minseok melirik pada jam yang terpajang indah di dinding, pukul tiga pagi. Tidak akan ada kendaraan di jam segini jadi mustahil jika Minseok pulang. Namun kembali tidur pun bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Jongdae kau punya televisi ?" tanya Minseok kemudian.

"Ada di luar kamar"

"Aku menonton saja kalau begitu" Minseok kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Mata nya langsung terarah pada televisi di tengah ruangan, tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu Minseok langsung menghidupkan televisi dan menaikan volume cukup kencang, entah siaran apa yang sedang ditayangkan ia tidak peduli.

Tadi Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memberitahu Yifan bahwa Minseok berada di apartemennya, dan appa nya langsung mengizinkan ? apakah ia tidak khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Minseok, walau bagaimana pun Minseok dan Jongdae adalah orang dewasa yang mungkin saja akan berbuat khilaf. Tidak takutkah ayah nya bahwa mungkin saja Jongdae akan berbuat buruk pada Minseok ? Kenapa ayah nya lebih memilih membiarkan Minseok disini, apa ia tidak ingin menjemput Minseok ? Apakah ayah nya bisa tidur nyenyak sementara sang putri kini berada di rumah pria asing? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak Minseok membuat air mata itu kembali jika sang eomma masih ada ia akan di perdulikan ?

Minseok meringkuk diatas karpet, udara dingin tidak terasa sama sekali di tubuhnya. Bahkan dinginnya angin malam saja tidak lebih dingin dari hatinya saat ini.

Minseok sungguh tidak bisa tidur, dan demi mengusir rasa bosan Minseok berkeliling apartemen Jongdae. Ia sempat terkejut dengan tempat ini, semua barang di dalamnya adalah barang mewah apakah berkebun dapat menghasilkan uang dalam jumlah besar ? sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Jongdae ?

Tok

Tok

"Jongdae-yaaa ini sudah siang apa kau tidak akan bekerja ?" Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae mencoba membangunkan laki-laki tersebut.

Jongdae terbangun ketika mendengar suara Minseok dari arah luar, ia mengerjapkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian Jongdae histeris sendiri saat melihat sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh dan Jongdae ada rapat penting pada pukul delapan.

Jongdae bergerak tergesa, Minseok hanya melihat ia berjalan ke dekat ruang televisi mengambil beberapa kertas yang entah apa lalu kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jongdae sarapan ?"

"Aku buru-buru Min " Jawab Jongdae tanpa melirik kearah Minseok.

Jongdae sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor, dan ia baru ingat bahwa masih ada Minseok di apartemennya.

"Kau masih mau disini atau bagaimana ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Apa kantor mu melewati Delight Cafe ?" tanya Minseok balik, Jongdae terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Antarkan saja aku kesana, itu adalah cafe milik Chanyeol" Jongdae mengernyit mendengar penuturan Minseok. "lantai dua di cafe itu dipakai sebagai tempat untuk istirahat, aku yakin Chanyeol ada disana" lanjutnya namun Jongdae masih tetap tidak bergerak, ada perasaan tak suka saat Minseok mengatakan akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol.

"Jongdae-ya kenapa diam bukankah kau sedang terburu-buru " Jongdae tersadar dan langsung kembali bergegas keluar apartemen diikuti oleh Minseok di belakangnya.

Minseok kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kendaraan yang Jongadae pakai, sepertinya Minseok terlalu menganggap remeh Jongdae. Tapi sungguh ia penasaran dengan pekerjaan Jongdae selain ia yang tinggal di apartemen mewah kali ini mobil yang Jongdae gunakan pun tidak kalah mewah.

"Jongdae-ya apa sebenarnya pekerjaan mu ? " Jongdae melirik sekilas kearah Minseok sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kita sudah sampai "

"Ehh ?" Minseok terkejut sendiri, benar yang dikatakan Jongdae mereka sudah sampai di depan Delight Cafe.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan maaf tadi pagi aku mengacak dapur mu. Aku membuatkan mu Kimbab, entahlah ini cocok atau tidak untuk mu jika pekerjaan mu sedikit lengang makanlah " Minseok meletakan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang,lalu dengan segera Minseok keluar dari mobil Jongdae.

.

.

Rapat sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, kini Jongdae sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan setumpuk dokumen yang masih harus ia periksa.

Pandangannya jatuh pada kotak makan yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Minseok, Jongdae tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Sebenarnya semalam Jongdae bisa saja tidur di luar namun setiap ia akan keluar kamar wajah damai Minseok seakan menariknya untuk selalu meendekat hingga akhirnya Jongdae tidak tidur dan sepanjang malam ia habiskan dengan melihat wajah Minseok. Tapi ketika pukul satu ia dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk sehingga mereka tertidur dalam satu ranjang ya ng sama, dan paginya Minseok membuatkan sarapan. Jongdae tidak tahu apakah akan ada hari yang lebih indah dari ini.

Kringggg

Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Minseok, ia melihat kearah ponsel nama Baekhyun tertera jelas disana.

"Yakk Kim Jongdae aku sudah sampai di kampus, kau benar sudah mengurus segala surat kepindahanku kan ?"

"Astaga Baek tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit padaku ? aku ini kakak sepupu mu jika kau lupa " ucap Jongdae kesal.

"Iya maaf, jadi bagaimana ?"

"Semuanya sudah ku urus. Kau tinggal ke bagian administrasi saja" Jawab Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti di seberang sana lalu mematikan ponsel nya.

"Minseokie aku mencintaimu !" Baekhyun melirik kearah lapangan, suasana lapangan tiba-tiba meenjadi ramai, karena penasaran Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Untung saja tubuh Baekhyun kecil ia jadi bisa dengan mudah menyelinap hingga kini Baekhyun bisa berada di barisan depan.

Mata Baekhyun tidak bisa berkedip saat ini yang ada di tengah lapangan adalah Minseok dengan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang bunga.

"Aku sudah sangat lama mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku " Ucap pria tersebut, sorak sorai tepuk tangan pun menggema seketika. Namun Minseok tetap berdiri tegak dengan wajahnya yang sangat angkuh menurut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ku dapatkan jika aku menjadi kekasih mu Daehyun-ssi ?" Tanya Minseok .

"Apa pun ! Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau minta, aku akan menjemput mu setiap hari, aku akan membelikan mu barang-barang mahal. Aku-"

"Aku tidak butuh itu semua " Ucap Minseok cepat.

"Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga berada, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Kau akan menjemputku setiap hari ? lalu apa beda nya dirimu dengan supir pribadi ku ? kau akan membelikan ku barang mahal ? lalu apa bedanya kau dengan kartu atm di dalam dompet ku ini ?" Tanya Minseok dan Daehyun kembali terdiam.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku ? memangnya apa itu cinta ?" Daehyun sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, namun kemudian ia mengatupkan lagi mulutnya.

"Bahkaan saat kau menyatakan cinta, kau tidak melihat ke arah ku " Daehyun di buat terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Nanti jika kau sudah tahu arti dari cinta, kau bisa datang padaku " kemudian Minseok tersenyum sangat manis kearah Daehyun lalu menepuk pundaknya sebelum kaki mulus Minseok melangkah menjauhi Daehyun. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana dibuat terkejut bahkan Jung Daehyun yang seorang anak pengusaha terkenal, dengan wajahnya yan tampan dan talent yang luar biasa pun di tolak oleh Minseok.

"Cih wanita itu sok jual mahal " Baekhyun melihat kesampingnya, disana ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menatap Minseok dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya terkejut mendapati Minseok di kampus yang sama dengannya, ini pasti ulah Jongdae, kakak sepupunya tersebut sengaja memasukan Baekhyun ke kampus yang sama dengan Minseok.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai mengurus administrasi, ia sudah bisa berkuliah mulai besok. Dalam diam Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana Minseok di kampus, wajah angkuh nya tadi ketika ia menolak seorang bernama Daehyun masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Namun yang membuat Minseok penasaran jika memang Minseok adalah pribadi yang angkuh dan senang membuat kerusuhan kenapa bisa ada orang yang jatuh cinta padanya ?

Bruk

"Adduuhh "

"Maafkan aku maaf " Baekhyun terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang menabraknya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat orang tersebut meminta maaf.

"Aku Baekhyun dan aku mahasiswa baru disini"

"Aku Naeun "

Ternyata Naeun adalah pribadi yang ceria hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah banyak mengobrol, Baekhyun senang setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan satu teman baru.

"Hmm Naeun apakah kau mengenal seorang bernama Minseok ? dia juga berkuliah disini " tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja semua mahasiswa disini mengenalnya "

"Oh benarkah ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan kemudian Naeun mengangguk lucu.

"Aku sedikit mendengar kabar tentangnya, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyebalkan dan bukan gadis baik-baik. Apakah itu benar ?" Naeun langsung terdiam kemudian menatap baekhyun lama.

"Kalau menyebalkan aku akui memang iya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Kau tau kata teman ku sebulan kemarin ia sempat bekerja di sebuah club hanya untuk menggantikan Yeri bekerja"

"Eh maksudmu ?"

"Yeri mahasiswa jurusan sastra semester tiga, entah bagaimana caranya ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di club lalu ada yang bilang jika Yeri mendapat perlakuan buruk disana dan dia mencoba kabur, namun sayangnya usaha Yeri gagal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya tapi yang kutahu Minseok menggantikan Yeri bekerja disana agar Yeri bisa terlepas dari dunia malam, tapi kemudian Minseok berkelahi dengan Luhan. Sehingga membuat Minseok di laporkan ke polisi" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya seteleh mendengar cerita Naeun barusan. Jika benar Minseok seperti itu berarti selama ini ia sudah salah menilai orang.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Minseok melirik sekilah kearah pintu, ia sedang berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya sebelum sang appa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Min kau bersiaplah kita akan makan malam diluar" Minseok mendudukan dirinya, tidak biasanya Yifan mengajak Minseok untuk makan malam diluar.

"Apakah kita akan menghadiri suatu acara ?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu yang jelas sekarang putri appa ini harus berdandan secantik mungkin" Setelah itu Yifan mengecup puncuk kepala Minseok dan berlalu meninggalkan Minseok didlam kamar.

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang di butuhkan Yifan untuk sampai ke Restoran Eldorado, Minseok sudah menebak pasti ada sesuatu karena kini mereka datang ke restoran yang cukup ternama di Seoul.

Senyum di wajah Minseok hilang seketika saat ia sudah sampai di mejanya. Disana sudah duduk dengan anggun Jessica dan juga Luhan. Luhan sendiri terlihat sangat terkejut ketika Yifan datang dengan Minseok disampingnya. Suasana makan malam terlihat sangat canggung dan dingin. Sebenarnya Jessica dan Yifan sesekali membuat candaan untuk mencairkan suasana namun usaha keduanya gagal.

"Minseok,Luhan appa sudah mendengar berita tentang kalian berdua."Minseok dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Appa harap kalian berdua bisa hidup berdampingan sebagai kakak dan adik karena pernikahan appa dan juga Jessica eomma akan dilaksanakan kurang dari satu bulan" Minseok tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya, ayahnya ini selalu saja bertindak sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaan Minseok.

 _Ya Tuhan kuat kan aku._

.

.

Tbc

 **Hhehehhehehe saya baliikkkkkkkk chapter ini how ? aneh ? bingung ? musingin ? kayanya ia hehhhehhee**

 **Kalau mau protes kolom review nya diisi juseiyooo**

 **Aku masih bingung ini ff bakal tamat di chapter berapa, tapi gakan lama ko .. aku belum ahli kalau buat ff panjaaaanggggggggggggggggg...**

 **Dan semua review sudah aku bales di pm yahh , buat misslah terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan review ^^**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap enam ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 6 !

Kediaman keluarga Wu mendadak ramai, para tamu penting seakan tidak bosan silih berganti berdatangan. Penyebabnya hanya satu yaitu pernikahan dari Wu Yifan pengusaha ternama dengan Jessica Jung designer yang sangat sukses. Siapa pun yang melihat keduanya tentu akan berdecak kagum walaupun usia mereka yang tak lagi muda namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan serta kecantikan keduanya. Perhatian pun tertuju pada Minseok dan Luhan mereka tampil bagai putri dalam cerita dongeng rambut Luhan yang panjang di biarkannya terurai dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah Luhan sungguh mempesona, ditambah dengan senyum yang seakan tak pernah luntur hanya satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan Luhan, Sempurna.

"Sica, ini Luhan ? ya tuhan bagaimana cara mu membesarkannya sehingga ia bisa menjadi malaikat seperti ini " Luhan hanya menunduk malu saat Tiffany teman dari sang eomma dengan terang-terangan memujinya.

Minseok melihatnya, bagaimana Appa dan eomma baru nya tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana mereka menyambut para tamu, dan bagaimana Luhan yang tersipu. Minseok dapat memastikan bahwa Luhan baru saja mendapatkan pujian tentang kecantikannya. Minseok tidak peduli itu ia tidak peduli jika Luhan di sanjung ataupun di puji, hanya satu yang membuat hatinya terasa perih. Yifan sang appa yang kini menggandeng Luhan, mengelus puncuk kepalanya dan tersenyum bersama Luhan. Apakah ia lupa jika masih ada Minseok disini ?

Minseok tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa menoleh pun Minseok tahu siapa orangnya.

"Gwenchana, jangan di lihat jika itu menyakitimu "

Minseok hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah, gomawo"

Mata Jongdae menatap tajam pada pasangan yang kini sedang berpelukan di sudut ruangan, ralat bukan berpelukan namun sang pria yang memeluk wanitanya. Keluarga Kim baru saja sampai, dan mata Jongdae langsung menjelajah mencari keberadaan Minseok. Jongdae baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat Minseok sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok. Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut namun kemudian ia seakan menikmati pelukan dari Chanyeol, hati Jongdae terbakar. Ia tidak suka melihat Minseok berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain terutama Chanyeol.

"Tuan Kim ?" Jongdae tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan Nickhun salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ini benar-benar pesta besar banyak petinggi perusahaan yang datang membuat Jongdae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Minseok.

Pesta berjalan sukses dan meriah tamu undangan seakan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga baru tersebut, namun sayangnya tidak dengan Minseok. Dengan alasan tidak enak badan Minseok pamit untuk masuk ke dalam kamar terlebih dahulu. Minseok hanya ingin segera tidur dan berharap ketika ia terbangun esok pagi semua ini tidak ada. Semuanya hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk seakan masih betah berlama-lama hinggap dalam dunia Minseok, bagaimana tidak ketika ia membuka pintu kamar wajah menyebalkan Luhan lah yang pertama kali terlihat, Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan bersebelahan kamar dengan Luhan.

Minseok mengernyit ketika ia sampai di meja makan, beberapa sajian sarapan telah tersedia dengan Jessica terlihat sedang sibuk menata meja makan .

"Minseok,Luhan ayo kita sarapan bersama " Ucap jessica penuh semangat mau tidak mau membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum.

Sarapan pagi yang hangat untuk Minseok, jika saja ia tidak melihat Luhan yang selalu mencari perhatian kepada Yifan. Minseok muak dengan segala akting Luhan, jika saja ayah nya ini tahu bagaimana kelakuan Luhan dikampus Minseok yakin Yifan akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai putrinya. Sayang setiap perbuatan buruk Luhan dapat tertutupi dengan apik hanya dengan senyum palsunya.

"Minseok kau berangkat dengan Luhan saja yah ?" Ucap jessica sambil menatap kedua putrinya.

"Benar yang eomma kalian katakan, mobil mu masih di bengkel bukan Min. Lebih baik jika kalian pergi bersama" Yifan melanjutkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi " ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, unnie pergi bersama ku saja" Minseok terkejut mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan unnie. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Kajjja unnie kita berangkat " Luhan menarik Minseok untuk segera berangkat ke kampus menggunakan mobilnya. Senyum wanita itu seakan tidak ada habisnya membuat Yifan maupun Jessica tersenyum bahagia, ini awal yang bagus untuk kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka.

Minseok ingin sekali bertepuk tangan, Luhan ini memang sangat pandai berakting lihatlah ia sekarang duduk di kursi kemudi dengan wajah angkuh yang selalu Luhan tunjukan. Hilang sudah senyum manis di wajah Luhan, tidak ada lagi sapaan ceria dan ramah.

Minseok mengernyit ketika Luhan memutar arah, jika melewati jalan ini maka jarak tempuh akan menjadi dua kali lipat, Minseok masih berdiam diri hingga tiba-tiba saja Luhan menepikan mobilnya.

"Turun " ucap Luhan datar.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau pikir aku ini supirmu? Ayo cepat turun dari mobil ku !" Minseok tersenyum kemudian, jadi tujuan Luhan memutar jalan adalah untuk menjauhkannya dari kampus dan kemudian menurunkannya begitu saja. Oh seharusnya Minseok sudah dapat memprediksikan ini.

Minseok menatap Luhan tajam, wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Minseok masih duduk di bangku samping kemudi, namun tangan Minseok diam-diam ia masukan ke dalam tasnya. Minseok membuka eyeliner cair yang ia selalu bawa.

"Cepat turun, apa lagi yang kau tunggu !"

Minseok sudah bersiap akan turun dari mobil ia menatap Luhan, kemudian dengan sengaja Minseok mencondongan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan dan menumpahkan eyeliner cair tersebut.

"Astaga Minseok apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Luhan histeris sendiri, pakaiannya kini kotor oleh eyeliner.

"Uppss maafkan aku Lu, tadi itu aku sengaja " ucap Minseok sambil tertawa kemudian ia keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang menahan kesal.

Mata Luhan kini membola sempurna setika Minseok menggambar gambaran tidak jelas pada kaca mobilnya menggunakan lipstik merah.

"Aarrrhh Minseok !"

.

.

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang ketika Chanyeol memeluk Minseok di pesta kemarin. Perasaan Jongdae mendadak tidak enak, bagaimana jika Minseok mencintai Chanyeol. Astaga Jongdae bisa gila jika seperti ini.

Minseok sedang duduk di kantin kampus, mata kuliahnya sudah selesai namun ia sangat malas jika harus pulang. Rumah bagaikan neraka dengan kehadiran Luhan di dalamnya.

 _Jongdae calling_

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat layar ponsel. Jongdae menelpon nya ? tumben sekali.

"Yeoboseiyo " Minseok tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Jongdae di seberang sana.

"Ada apa Jongdae-ah ?"  
"Apa kau ada waktu luang ?"

"Kau maau mengajak ku jalan-jalan ?" Minseok mendadak bersemangat.

"Jemput aku di depan kampus yah. Aku menunggumu !"

Pip

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya, Minseok memintanya untuk menjemput di depan kampus ? senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah tampan Jongdae. Ia berjalan tergesa keluar ruangan.

"Seohyun-ssi aku akan pergi kemungkinan sampai sore. Tolong atur ulang jadwalku untuk hari ini " Ucap Jongdae pada Seohyun sang sekertaris dan Jongdae langsung bergegas mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Seoul University.

Minseok benar-benar menunggu Jongdae di depan kampusnya. Bahkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu Minseok sudah berdiri di depan gerbang di bawah panasnya sinar matahari. Senyum Minseok semakin lebar ketika mobil Jongdae menepi tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita mau kemana Min ?" tanya Jongdae ketika Minseok sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jongdae merasa sangat bodoh bagaimana mungkin jantungnya bisa bekerja tidak normal setiap kali Minseok ada disampingnya seperti sekarang.

"Lotte World Jongdae-ah aku ingin ke Lotte World !" Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok, kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menuju Lotte World.

"Woaaaahhhh tempat ini menakjubkan !" Minseok berjingkrak senang seperti anak kecil membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arahnya.

"Minnseok-ah berhenti, kau membuat ku malu."Jongdae menarik lengan Minseok sehingga Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jongdae ayo kita naik pirates ship !"

Jongdae dan Minseok sudah ada didalam antrian, Minseok sangat bersemangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae. Wajahnya justru terlihat tegang.

"Min, kau naik sendirian saja yah "

"Waeyo ?"

"Aku takut ketinggian" Ucapan Jongdae tersebut sukses membuat Minseok terkejut. Astaga laki-laki ini tidak bisa berenang, tidak bisa kehujanan, dan sekarang takut ketinggian ? namun kemudian senyum jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Jongdae hanya berdiam diri ketika petugas memintanya untuk menaiki wahana, Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Beberapa pengunjung menatap sebal pada Jongdae ia sungguh sangat lama padahal hanya tinggal duduk saja.

"Ayolah tuan cepat naik " ujar salah seorang pengunjung lain.

"Sayang aku mohon naik wahana ini untuk anak kita" Jongdae membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Minseok. Apa yang wanita ini katakan ?

"Maafkan aku, suami ku ini sebenarnya takut ketinggian. Tapi aku sedang mengandung dan anak kami ingin melihat appa nya menaiki wahana ini. Tapi –"

"Oh astaga, tuan mari cepat naik. Kasihan anak dalam kandungan istrimu .Wahana ini sudah aman anda tidak perlu khawatir" Ucap petugas yang menjaga wahana pirates ship. Jongdae menarik nafasnya lalu menatap Minseok tajam. Wanita ini mengerjainya, Jongdae tidak mungkin menolak apalagi dengan banyak orang yang melihatnya seperti sekarang .

Dengan berat hati Jongdae akhirnya melangkah kan kakinya menuju kursi pada wahana pirates ship. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan sampai ada yang bertepuk tangan karena melihat keberanian Jongdae menaiki wahana yang ia takuti demi calon buah hatinya.

Jongdae memegang erat pada besi yang menjadi pegangannya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Minseok mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika melihat Jongdae berteriak. Hancur lah segala image yang selama ini Jongdae bangun.

"MINSEEOKKKKK ! AKAN KU BALAS KAU "  
"I'M DEAAAADDDDDD !"

"STOOPP IT !"

Jongdae segera turun setelah wahana berhenti, ia berpegangan pada tiang. Matanya berputa dan perutnya seakan di kocok, sungguh ia ingin muntah.

"Dae-ah maafkan aku " Jongdae tidak menggubris perkataan Minseok.

"Jongdae jangan marah kumohon" Jongdae masih diam.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang omantis " Jongdae dan Minseok segera menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang menegur keduanya. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya ia adalah salah satu petugas disini.

"Apa kalian tertarik untuk menaiki wahana kincir angin ? aku bisa memberikan fast track secara Cuma-Cuma "

"Benarkah ?" mata Minseok berbinar, senyum Minsek semakin terukir jelas ketika petugas tadi menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan disini lah Minseok dan Jongdae dalam satu kincir angin. Minseok berteriak heboh semuanya terlihat sangat kecil baginya. Jongdae sendiri hanya memperhatikan wajah ceria Minseok, sejujurnya Jongdae takut namun itu semua terbayar saat melihat Minseok tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas.

"Jongdae-ah ayo kita berfoto" Minseok kemudian mengambil ponselnya lalu mulai mengarahkan kamera .

1

2

3

Ccekrek upload *korban iklan*

Minseok tersenyum senang ketika melihat hasil foto tersebut.

Trak

Trak

Jongdae menegang seketika, ada apa ini kenapa kincir anginnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Jangan bilang bahwa wahana ini rusak.

"Tidak apa-apa dae-ah" Minseok menggenggam lengan Jongdae.

"Haiiisshhh awas saja jika wahana ini sampaii rusak" Jongdae mencibbir.

Sraakk

Sraaaak

Entah karena terbawa angin atau apa namun kincir angin milik Joongdae dan Minseok kini bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri membuat Jongdae semakin panik.

Sreeett

Cup

Kincir angin bergoyang lagi, namun kali ini membuat bibir Jongdae dan Minseok bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Keduanya mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jongdae sepenuhnya menutup mata kemudian menekan tengkuk Minseok, membuat wanita tersebut melakukan hal yang sama namun kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat kemeja Jongdae.

.

.

Minseok tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian di Lotte World tadi. Pipi nya otomatis bersemu merah ketika mengingat ciumannya dengan Jongdae di kincir angin.

Minseok masih terus tersenyum bahkan sampai memasuki rumah sebelum suara berat sang ayah menginterupsinya.

"Kau dari mana ?" Minseok berhenti ketika mendengar suara Yifan.

"Jalan-jalan " Jawab Minseok tenang.

"Sampai malam ?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Ini bahkan baru pukul sembilan appa"

"Kau benar ini baru pukul sembilan namun sayangnya jam kuliah mu sudah selesai dari pukul satu siang. Bahkan adikmu saja sudah pulang sejak tadi. "Minseok memutar matanya malas. Apakah ini ulah Luhan lagi ?  
"Biasanya bahkan jika aku tidak pulang berhari-hari pun appa tidak pernah peduli " jawab Minseok.

"Seharusnya kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu, eomma mu sangat khawatir ketika Luhan sudah sampai rumah sedangkan kau belum. Dan dengan santainya kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu baru saja jalan-jalan."

"Eoh ? aku di khawatirkan ? terima kasih kalau begitu "

"Minseok jaga bicara mu !"  
"Apa yang harus ku jaga appa ? Jika Sica eomma menghawatirkan ku yasudah aku berterima kasih "

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit saja seperti Luhan ? Rasanya appa tidak pernah mengajarkan mu menjadi anak pembangkang " Emosi Minseok naik seketika, jadi sekarang ayah nya membandingkannya dengan Luhan.

"Ia anda memang tidak pernah mengajarkanku menjadi anak pembangkang tapi harus anda ingat tuan Wu bahwa anda pun tidak pernah mengajarkan ku menjadi anak penurut, selama ini keluarga mu hanyalah dokumen dokumen dan dokumen, kau tidak pernah menganggap ku ada ! dan sekarang kau sedang membandingkan ku dengn Luhan ? yang benar saja ? bahkan kelakuan wanita itu tidak jauh lebih baik dariku !" 

"Minseok appa bilang jaga ucapanmu "

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku ? kau sendiri lah yang membuatku seperti ini . seharusnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku saja yang mati jangan eomma. Kau pasti sangat kehilangan eomma kan ? aku tidak yakin jika aku yang meninggal kau akan sedih atau merasa kehilangan" Minseok makin berani berbicara di hadapan sang appa.

"Minseok !"

"Jangankan sedih bahkan peduli pun tidak "

"Wu Minseok !" kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajah Yifan.

"Apalagi sekarang kau sudah mempunyai istrri dan putri baru, yang cantik, baik, manis . Apalah dayaku yang binal ini. Rasanya kematian cocok untuk ku , karena jika ku mati maka kau akan-"

PLAK

Minseok berhenti bicara, seketika. Yifan menamparnya ? hati Minseok hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit pada pipinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya.

"Yifan !" Jessica berlari menghampiri Minseok, di peluknya sayang tubuh Minseok namun wanita tersebut tetap tidak bergerak.

Sementara Yifan sendiri memandang kosong pada tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar Minseok. Yifan lepas kendali, demi tuhan Yifan tidak bermaksud untuk menampar Minseok. Dan Luhan melihat semuanya, pertengkaran antara Yifan dan Minseok, seharusnya Luhan senang namun tidak. Hati Luhan ikut perih melihat kejadian ini bahkan air matanya tak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku membencimu " Minseok mendorong Jessica sehingga pelukan eommanya tersebut terlepas. Sekuat tenaga Minseok berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Yifan langsung terduduk lemas, bahkan kakinya tidak dapt ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Jessica ingin mengejar Minseok namun ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan Yifan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Luhan !" Panggil Jessica.

"Cepat kejar kakakmu, jangan biarkan ia sendirian. Ceppaaat !" Luhan langsung berlari keluar rumah mencari keberadaan Minseok.

.

.

Minseok berjalan tak tentu arah, air mata terus saja membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit, bagaimana mungkin appa yang sangat ia sayangi, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dengan teganya menampar Minseok.

"Minseok !"

Sret

Minseok menatap Luhan benci, wanita yang kini menjadi adik tirinya tersebut berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kita pulang " ujar Luhan.

"Kau puas ?" tanya Minseok kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirimu, setelah kau menghancurkan mimpiku sekarang kau menghancurkan keluarga ku. Kau menang Lu " lanjut Minseok dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu aku sungguh sangat membencimu "

"Terserak kau saja ! tapi kita pulang sekarang" Luhan menarik tangan Minseok kasar. Namun Minseok tidak tinggal diam ia menendang kaki Luhan membuat wanita cantik itu jatuh tersungkur .

"Arrggh"

Minseok hanya menatap Luhan tanpa minat, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari Luhan.

"Haissshhh wanita itu benar-benar." Luhan mengusap kakinya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian ia berjalan hendak menyusul Minseok kembali.

Bruk

"Maaf" Luhan menabrak seseorang tanpa melihat lagi kearah orang yang ia tabrak Luhan pun kembali berjalan.

"Kauu ! berhenti disana " Luhan menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan lama. Astaga Luhan tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang lain disaat ia harus mengejar Minseok.

"Kau wanita tidak tahu diri, kenapa kau menggoda suami ku ! dasar wanita rendahan " Luhan mengernyit wanita yang ia tabrak tadi mabuk rupanya.

"Maaf ahjuma saya harus pergi "

"Tungguuuu " Luhan memutar matanya malas apa yang di inginkan wanita mabuk ini.

"Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu "

Luhan menepis tangan wanita tersebut saat ia hendak menarik Luhan.

"Ahjuma anda salah orang "

"Jangan banyak bicara ! pergi kau ke neraka "

"Luhan !"

Jleb

"Aaarrgghhh "

Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Minseok yang tadi sudah pergi kini kembali lagi manarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, melindunginya dari tusukan pisau wanita mabuk tersebut. Bahkan Luhan tidak sadar jika wanita mabuk tadi membawa pisau. Minseok terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

"Minseok, ya tuhan. Apa yang kau lakukan" Luhan tidak bisa menahan airmata nya sendiri. Dia Wu Minseok wanita yang sangat Luhan benci, wanita yang di masa lalu telah membuat Luhan menjadi korban bulli, wanita yang sialnya menjadi saudara tirinya. Kini justru bersimbah darah di dalam pelukannya.

"Lu, jaga appa " Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, pandangan Minseok langsung gelap.

"Astaga Minseok ! "

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Aku nulis chapter ini gereget sendiri hahahha...**

 **Di chapter depan bakal ada flash back kenapa Luhan sama Minseok bisa musuhan.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah review follow, favorit dan udah baca ^^**

 **Mau lempar saya pke cinta juga bolleh hehehe**

 **See you di chapter depan**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 7 !

"Astaga hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada kursi di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, ia baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya yang mendadak terkena serangan. Kyungsoo selalu ingin menangis setiap melihat anak-anak yang sudah harus berjuang melawan penyakit padahal usia mereka masih sangat muda. Kyungsoo ingin melihat senyum dan tawa anak-anak, membebaskan mereka dari rasa sakit. Karena itulah Kyungsoo memilih menjadi dokter anak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Siapkan ruang UGD segera "

Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya, beberapa suster terlihat berlarian menuju pintu masuk. Kyungsoo dapat memperkirakan bahwa baru saja ada korban kecelakaan. Wanita itu sudah akan kembali ke ruangannya, namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat Minseok terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan para perawat yang membawanya menuju ruang UGD.

Kyungsoo meragukan penglihatannya, tidak mungkin jika wanita tadi itu Minseok. Kyungsoo terus menyangkal dalam hati namun seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas saat Yifan, Jessica dan juga Luhan ikut berlari menuju depan ruang UGD dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Ini semua salahku, astaga apa yang sudah ku perbuat pada putriku sendiri" Yifan terus saja menyalahkan dirinya. Dunia Yifan runtuh saat Luhan menghubunginya sambil menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Minseok tertusuk oleh wanita mabuk karena menyelamatkannya.

"Ahjusi ? apa yang terjadi ?" Yifan mendongak saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Ia tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan sahabat putrinya ini hanya air mata dan isakan tertahan yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kau jangan bercanda sayang " Jongin berharap kini Kyungsooo akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bercanda, namun kini suara isakan yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit"

Pip

Jongin menatap ponselnya tanpa mampu berkedip. Baru saja Kyungsoo menghubunginya bahwa Minseok masuk rumah sakit bahkan sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi di ruang UGD melainkan langsung di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Jongin langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobil, namun ia teringat dengan Jongdae. Apakah bosnya ini sudah tahu ?

Jongin mengerang kesal ini sudah panggilan ke limanya, namun Jongdae tetap tidak mengangkat telepon Jongin, apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan ?

Sementara itu Jongdae yang baru selesai mandi terus bernyanyi sendiri layaknya orang gila, senyum tampan tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia menyentuh bagian bibir tersebut dengan tangannya, tadi di tempat yang sama bibir Minseok lah yang ada disana. Oh tidak Jongdae harus memeriksakan kinerja otaknya sekarang bagaimana mungkin ia justru membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jongdae mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di atas ranjang king size miliknya yang ia klaim dapat menampung lima orang tersebut namun ia mengernyit ketika mendapatkan lima pangilan tak tertawab dari Jongin, dengan segera Jongdae mendial ulang nomor Jongin, mungkin saja ada masalah pekerjaan.

"Yeobose-"

"Kau dimana ?" Jongin memotong cepat ucapat Jongdae, membuat pria yang berada di seberang telepon sana mendengus. Jongin tidak sopan sekali.

"Di apartemen "

"Minseok masuk rumah sakit" Jongdae tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin, baru saja tadi ia mengantarkan Minseok pulang dalam keadaan sehat kenapa tiba-tiba Minseok di rumah sakit.

"Jangan bercanda Jongin-ah"

"kau pikir aku sedang bercanda ? yang benar saja. "

Pip

Jongdae menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut Jongin mematikan sambungan sepihak, namun dari nada bicaranya Jongin terdengar marah dan khawatir.

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah sakit sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah sampai duluan disana. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Jongin segera berjalan menghampiri tunangannya tersebut.

"Hiks Jongin-ah " Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi, ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

.

.

Rahang Jongin mengeras saat mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo tentang Minseok yang menjadi korban penusukan karena menyelamatkan Luhan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Luhan, matanya penuh akan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minseok ? tidak cukupkah dulu kau mencelakainya ? Masih kurangkah penderitaan Minseok selama ini ?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak pernah mencelakai Minseok ! "

 **Flashback**

" **One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight"**

 **Minseok tersenyum saat melihat beberapa juniornya sedang asik menggerakan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alur musik. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam High Schoolnya Minseok berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki ruang ganti yang terdapat di XOXO Home Dancer. Terhitung ini sudah tahun ketiga Minseok terdaftar sebagai anggota dancer disana, Minseok bisa dibilang adalah primadona XHD selain karena wajahnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang yang sedang menari sangat luar biasa, berbagai perlombaan telah ia menangkan. Bersama dengan Jongin sahabatnya dan juga Sehun mereka bertiga selalu sukses menjadi bintang diatas panggung.**

 **Prok**

 **Prok**

 **Prok**

 **Minseok bertepuk tangan meriah membuat seorang wanita yang sedang menari menghentikan kegiatannya.**

" **Kau luar biasa Lu " Puji Minseok.**

" **Khamsahamnida Sunbaenim"**

" **Ya ampun Luhan jangan panggil aku sunbaenim, itu terdengar seperti aku ini sangat tua" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wanita bernama Luhan tadi menahan senyumnya.**

" **Gerakanmu sangat bagus, aku yakin jika kau rajin berlatih maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di atas panggung"**

" **Anda terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan denganmu "**

" **Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku Lu, jika kau mau panggil saja aku unnie " Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk semangat.**

" **Minseok unnie !"**

 **Luhan sangat mengagumi sosok Minseok lebih dari siapa pun, baginya Minseok adalah senior sekaligus kakaknya. Ia begitu cantik,baik,ramah dan berbakat pantas saja semua orang menyayangi Minseok.**

 **Luhan tidak berkedip ketika melihat Minseok berlatih, wanita itu memiliki aura yang luar biasa. Sekitar satu bulan dari sekarang memang akan perlombaan yang akan mereka ikuti, perlombaan kali ini adalah untuk couple dan perwakilan dari XHD Minseok dan juga Sehun.**

 **Hampir setiap hari Luhan menemani Minseok untuk berlatih, mereka selayaknya kakak dan adik sungguhan. Minseok yang selalu membela Luhan jika Luhan di ganggu dan Luhan yang akan mendukung Minseok sekuat tenaga.**

 **Perlombaan hanya tinggal empat hari lagi, Taemin selaku ketua sanggar benar-benar mempersiapkan konsep untuk Minseok dan Sehun dengan sangat matang. Selain gerakan dan kostum, beberapa properti pendukung pun tak luput dari otak Taemin.**

" **Lu bisakah kau ambilkan properti untuk lomba? Aku menyimpannya di kardus coklat dekat ruang ganti di lantai dua" Luhan yang di mintai tolong pun hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Taemin. Mata rusanya mencoba mencari letak kardus yang Taemin maksud, ia sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas karena disana terdapat dua kardus, itu berarti ia harus bulak-balik dari lantai dua ke lantai satu.**

" **Kau sedang apa Lu ?" Luhan terlonjak saat mendengar sura Minseok di belakangnya.**

" **Aku dimintai tolong oleh Taemin Unnie untuk membawa barang properti ke lantai satu" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk dua kardus yang berada di hadapannya.**

" **Sendirian ?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk menjwab pertanyaan Minseok tersebut.**

" **Keterlaluan sekali, Yasudah Lu untuk kardus yang satunya biar aku saja yang bawa" Ucap Minseok kemudian ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan kardus yang sudah bertengger rapi di tangannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Minseok, ia beruntung memiliki Minseok sebagai seniornya.**

 **Minseok berjalan terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga namun saat di anak tangga ke tiga ia tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas sehingga wanita tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan.**

" **Oh tidak !"**

" **Unnie !"**

 **Bruk**

 **Bruk**

" **Minseok !"**

 **Minseok terjatuh tanpa bisa dicegah, Luhan sendiri mencoba menarik Minseok namun sayang tangan Luhan tak sampai. Dan sialnya dari lantai satu Taemin melihat hanya saat Luhan yang merentangkan tangan menuju kearah Minseok.**

 **Semua orang panik, Minseok segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Diantara semua Jongin lah yang terlihat paling panik.**

" **Kau sengaja bukan mendorong Minseok ?" Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Taemin, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk pada Minseok.**

" **Aku tidak melakukan apa pun " sangkal Luhan, Jongin yang mendengar percakapan antara Taemin dan Luhan pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya.**

" **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"**

" **Aku melihatnya mendorong Minseok saat di tangga" Jawab Taemin penuh dengan tuduhan. Taemin tidak rela Minseok primadona sanggarnya harus terluka apalagi saat ini waktu lomba sudah sebentar lagi.**

" **Sungguh aku tidak melakukan hal tersebut !" Luhan membela diri, ia menangis namun tak ada satu pun yang mempercayai ucapan Luhan. Bahkan keesokan harinya Luhan di keluarkan dari sanggar dan mendapatkan blacklist di beberapa tempat. Luhan sangat terpukul ia di salahkan atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya, Minseok jatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri namun kenapa harus ia yang disalahkan. Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Minseok untuk meluruskan segala tuduhan padanya, setiap hari Luhan menunggu Minseok memberikan kabar dan memintanya untuk datang. Namun sayang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.**

 **Butuh waktu dua hari untuk Minseok sadarkan diri, peran Minseok untuk lomba di gantikan oleh bukan itu yang membuat wanita manis ini bersedih, kaki nya mengalami patah tulang yang sangat parah ia di haruskan menggunakan kursi roda untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Bisa dikatakan Minseok lumpuh namun tidak permanen ia masih bisa berjalan normal asal Minseok rajin terapi hanya saja kakinya tidak bisa bekerja seperti dulu yang artinya Minseok tidak bisa menari lagi selamanya.**

 **Menari adalah jiwa Minseok, jika Minseok kehilangan kemampuan menarinya maka sama saja Minseok kehilangan jiwanya. Jongin menceritakan pada Minseok bahwa Luhan lah yang telah sengaja mencelakainya. Minseok tentu saja tidak percaya, ia ingin bertemu Luhan untuk meluruskan segala kesalah pahaman ini, namun hingga Minseok di izinkan untuk pulang Luhan tidak pernah datang.**

" **Aku membenci mu !" ucap Minseok dan Luhan di dalam hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae datang ke rumah sakit hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana tidur, ketika Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi Jongdae menjadi panik sendiri. Dan ia semakin kalut ketika sampai di rumah sakit seluruh orang terdekat Minseok sudah ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? bahkan pukul sembilan tadi aku baru saja mengantar Minseok pulang. Dan Minseok tidak terluka sedikitpun, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia ada di dalam ruangan ini. Kalian becanda kan ?" ucap Jongdae entah pada siapa. Yifan yang mendengar penuturan Jongdae pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Jadi Minseok pergi bersama Jongdae ? calon suaminya sendiri ?

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dua jam kemudian, ia mencoba tersenyum kepada kerabat pasiennya.

"Bisa saya bicara dengan keluarga pasien ?"

"Saya ayahnya " Yifan segera berdiri diikuti dengan Jessica kemudian mereka pergi mengikuti dokter untuk membicarakan tentang Minseok.

Bersamaan dengan itu Minseok dibawa keluar menuju ruang rawat.

Jongdae sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok yang terbebas dari infus, ia masih tidak percaya jika wanita yang kini terbaring di hadapannya adalah wanita yang sama yang seharian ini tertawa lepas bersamanya di taman bermain.

Jongin yang mengetahui bagaimana Jongdae jika sedang berada di kantor hanya bisa menatap sedih pada atasannya tersebut. Terlihat sekali dari matanya jika Jongdae sangat mencintai Minseok.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa ?" pertanyaan menusuk itu di lontarkan Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang Jongdae sembunyikan.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol lama, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah sahabat Minseok namun apakah semua yang berhubungan dengan Minseok harus Chanyeol ketahui. Jongdae berdiri lalu ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongdae direktur dari Kim Corp sekaligus pria yang telah di jodohkan oleh mendiang eomma Minseok" ucap Jongdae lantang, Chanyeol bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berkedip mendengar penuturan Jongdae tersebut.

Jadi dia orangnya.

Dan Jongdae adalah direktur di Kim corp tempat Jongin bekerja pantas saja Jongin seakan mendukung kedekatan Minseok dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, siapa pun yang melihat tatapan Jongdae pada Minseok pasti mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Jongdae untuk Minseok dan Chanyeol tidak meragukan hal itu. Namun Jongdae yang menyembunyikan identitasnya di hadapan Minseok pun tidak bisa di benarkan.

"Kusarankan cepatlah jujur pada Minseok, dia selalu menjaga dirinya untukmu" Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar kamar rawat Minseok. Meninggalkan Jongdae dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Luhan sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan di sudut ruangan, ia tidak berani mendekat apa lagi disana ada Jongin.

Ceklek

Semua mata tertuju pada Yifan dan juga Jessica yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Yifan berjalan lemas, laki-laki tersebut kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping Minseok.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja, ini bahkan sudah dini hari kalian butuh istirahat " Itu Jessica yang berbicara. Jongdae hendak protes namun ketika ia melihat wajah Yifan, Jongdae sadar jika Yifan memerlukan waktu sendiri dengan Minseok dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sayang maafkan appa " ujar Yifan lalu ia mengelus surai Minseok.

" **Appa lihat lah aku berhasil memenangkan juara dance !" Minseok memasuki ruang kerja Yifan sambil memamerkan sebuah piala di tangannya.**

" **Anak appa hebat, pertahankan prestasimu " Ucap Yifan tanpa melihat kearah Minseok dan terus menatap layar komputer di hadapannya.**

"Appa bukan ayah yang baik untuk mu " Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Yifan.

" **Tuan, nona Minseok masuk rumah sakit ia tadi terjatuh dari lantai dua sanggar XHD " Bibi Han selaku pelayan di rumah keluarga Wu segera menelfon Yifan yang tengah berada di luar negeri.**

" **Tolong jaga Minseok yah bi, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat karena urusan disini belum selesai"**

 **Yifan sedang dalam urusan bisnis penting bahkan ketika putrinya harus berjuang di rumah sakit Yifan tidak ada.**

"Mianhae " Yifan mengecup kening putrinya lama, bahkan kini Jessica dan Luhan pun tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

" **Minseok ayo cepat tiup lilinnya "**

 **Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Perayaan kali ini Minseok adakan di cafe langganannya. Seminggu yang lalu Minseok sudah meminta izin kepada Yifan untuk merayakan hari jadinya dan Yifan mengizinkan. Minseok hanya ingin appanya tersebut datang berada disampingnya saat ia meniup lilin dan menjadi orang pertama yang ia beri suapan kue namun hingga acara berlangsung ia tetap tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Yifan. Beberapa teman yang ikut datang memandang Minseok bingung, tidak ingin mengecewakan tamu yang hadir Minseok melewati acara tiup lilin, ia langsung meminta pegawai cafe untuk mengeluarkan segala jenis makanan serta pemain band yang ia suruh untuk memainkan lagu-lagu yang sedang populer. Semua merasa senang, acara selesai pukul tujuh malam satu persatu temannya pun sudah pamit pulang, namun Minseok masih tetap menunggu kedatangan Yifan dengan kue ulang tahun yang masih utuh.**

 **Pukul sepuluh cafe akan tutup, Yifan masih belum datang dan Minseok masih setia menunggu. Beberapa pegawai cafe menatap Minseok iba.**

" **Min kita pulang, Cafe nya sudah akan tutup " Kyungsoo memegang pelan pundak Minseok.**

" **Tapi nanti jika appa datang bagaimana ?"**

" **Minseok appa mu tidak akan datang ! ayo kita pulang, kau tidak kasihan para pegawai disini juga ingin pulang Min" Minseok menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar Cafe meninggalkan cerita menyedihkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang lagi-lagi ia lewati tanpa kehadiran sang ayah.**

Terhitung ini sudah hari ke lima Minseok tak sadarkan diri, dan Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangan Minseok barang sedikitpun. Ia tidak peduli dengan rapat penting, ia tidak peduli dengan dokumen yang berteriak meminta di tanda tangani. Yang Yifan pikirkan hanya Minseok, berterima kasihlah pada Jessica karena selain cantik wanita ini pun sangat pandai selama Yifan di rumah sakit Jessica lah yang menghandle segala pekerjaan suaminya dan Luhan yang setiap harinya membawakan pakaian ganti juga makanan untuk sang appa.

"Min, kapan kau akan sadar nak ? jangan menyiksa appa seperti ini " ucap Yifan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Minseok.

Yifan membulatkan matanya ketika Minseok balik menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian mata yang selama lima hari ini tertutup kini terbuka perlahan.

"Astaga Minseok , Luhan cepat panggikan dokter !"

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, ruangan rumah sakit yang seharusnya damai berubah seketika saat Jongin,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang menjengukya **.** Senyum seakan tidak pernah luntur karena sejak ia sadarkan diri Yifan tidak beranjak barang sedikitpun, ia benar-benar mendampingi Minseok.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok, tentang Yifan yang setiap hari menemaninya dan Luhan yang selalu datang untuk membawakan makanan serta pakaian ganti untuk sang appa selain itu Luhan juga selalu di dalam ruangan menemani Yifan dan Minseok.

Pandangan Minseok kini tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang duduk di ujung sofa tidak berani mendekat.

"Lu kemarilah " Semua mata kini tertuju pada Luhan ketika Minseok memintanya untuk mendekat.

Luhan berjalan perlahan, ia masih menundukan kepalanya.

Sret

Minseok menggenggam lengan Luhan erat membuat wanita yang dua tahun dibawahnya ini terkejut.

"Teman-teman kenalkan dia adalah Wu Luhan adik ku " ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum. Luhan sendiri dibuat tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku Kyungsoo "

"Aku Chanyeol "

Semua mata kini menatap Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin "

"Mulai sekarang kita hapus masa lalu, dan mulai semua dari awal. Aku sungguh minta maaf pada mu Lu, aku sudah membuatmu sulit " Minseok menatap mata Luhan lama.

"Hiks hiks " Luhan tidak sanggup untuk menjawab perkataan Minseok, ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok dan memeluk kakak tirinya ini sangat erat.

"Mianhae unnie , hiks hiks mian"

Yifan memandang kedua putrinya haru, ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia sia-sia kan.

Ceklek

"Anyeong haseiyo" Jongdae langsung membungkuk hormat ketika memasuki kamar rawat Minseok.

Minseok tidak mengerti namun jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak normal ketika melihat wajah Jongdae.

"Udara disini mendadak panas, minuman dingin tidak buruk sepertinya. Anak-anak ayo kita ke cafe, aku yang traktir " Minseok melirik sebentar pada Yifan, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya memberikan ruang untuk Minseok dan Jongdae berduaan namun hal itu justru membuat pipinya merona malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ? aku baru tahu jika ada orang sakit yang memakai blush on" Minseok langsung menatap Jongdae tajam, namun Jongdae kini hanya tertawa.

"Aku bercanda Min" ucap Jongdae lalu ia mengelus pelan rambut Minseok.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu ?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini Dae-ah " ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat syaraf seorang Kim Jongdae lumpuh.

"Astaga aku mencintaimu" Minseok dan Jongdae sama-sama berkedip,barusan Jongdae tidak sengaja mengutarakan perasaaannya. Jongdae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, astaga pernyataan cinta macam apa ini.

"Nado Saranghae" Minseok berucap pelan namun dapat di dengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Jongdae.

"Apa katamu Min ? " ulang Jongdae.

"Nado saranghae " Jongdae hampir saja akan memeluk Minseok jika Minseok tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu, aku sudah di jodohkan oleh mendiang eomma. Dan itu berarti aku akan bersama dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat mu merasa sakit di kemudian hari." Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat Minseok tersebut.

"Dae-ah aku mengantuk, dan ingin tidur. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian" Setelah mengucapkan itu Minseok langsung berbalik memunggungi Jongdae.

" _ **Dia selalu menolak setiap pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya."**_

" _ **Kenapa ?"**_

" _ **Kalau kau penasaran maka nyatakan saja cinta pada Minseok"**_

" _ **Kusarankan cepatlah jujur pada Minseok, dia selalu menjaga dirinya untukmu"**_

Jongdae menatap tak percaya pada Minseok, jadi selama ini ia selalu menolak banyak pria hanya karena lelaki yang di jodohkan untuknya. Yang bahkan belum Minseok ketahui siapa orangnya.

.

.

Tiga minggu yang buruk untuk hati Minseok, ia kini memang telah dinyatakan sehat dan dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun selama itu pula Minseok tidak lagi ada komunikasi dengan Jongdae. Jangankan pergi bersama berbalas pesan pun tidak.

"Minseok-ah bagaimana menurutmu ?" Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan Minseok berani bersumpah jika sabahatnya ini sangat cantik bahkan melebihi dewi.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik sekali Kyung. Jongin beruntung mendapatkan mu " Puji Minseok tulus membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Aku secara khusus mendesign sendiri gaun pernikahan ini saat Kyungsoo datang minggu lalu dan mengatakan sedang bingung memilih gaun pengantin" Jessica kini ikut larut dalam obrolan Minseok dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyung apa pernikahan kalian tidak terlalu mendadak " Tanya Minseok, manurutnya ini sangat mendadak karena pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan di laksanakan minggu depan. Minggu Depan !

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Jongin saja, ketika aku mengiyakan lamarannya bahkan hari itu juga ia langsung meminta menikah kepada orang tua ku " Minseok tidak dapat menahan senyumnya mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya Jongin ini memang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Minseok-ah apa Jongdae masih belum menghubungimu ?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan Minseok menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat wanita bermata bulat yang ada di sampingnya menghela nafas panjang.

Minseok masih berada di butik milik Jessica, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Minseok-ah, bersiaplah satu jam lagi appa mu akan menjemput " Minseok memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan di pertemukan dengan keluarga Kim " Lanjut Jessica.

Minseok tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akhirnya datang, dengan memakai gaun dari butik Jessica, Minseok tampil menawan ia sengaja memilih warna hitam karena menurutnya warna tersebut sederhana namun terkesan anggun.

Di temani dengan Yifan,Jessica dan Luhan . Minseok berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju meja di tengah restoran. Jantungnya berdegub kencang ia sangat penasaran siapa laki-laki yang akan menjadi pasangannya, laki-laki yang telah di pilihkan Zitao eomma nya.

Minseok tidak dapat berkedip ketika melihat Junmyeon dan Yixing duduk di meja yang telah keluarganya pesan. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Jongdae disana membuat Minseok merasa seperti mimpi.

"Maaf kami terlambat " Yifan tersenyum kemudian ia dan Junmyeon saling berjabat tangan.

Minseok memperhatikan satu persatu anggota keluarganya, bukan kah ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Kim ? jadi Kim yang di maksud adalah keluarga Kim Junmyeon.

"Jelaskan padaku " Minseok menatap tajam seluruh anggota keluarga terutama pada Jongdae.

"Kenapa diam ?!" Jongdae menghela nafasnya, ia sudah memprediksikan kemarahan Minseok.

"Jadi orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku adalah Jongdae ? " tanya Minseok lagi.

"Selain kalian siapa lagi yang sudah tahu ?"

"Apakah Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun tahu ?" Minseok masih menatap tajam tanpa ia duga Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Unnie tenanglah "

"Kalian keterlaluan " Minseok keluar dari restoran ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan langsung menaiki taxi yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Paman bagaimana ini " Jongdae panik sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, paman akan bicara pada Minseok "

.

.

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamar Minseok ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah, Luhan hanya ingin menenangkan kakak nya tersebut.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Minseok tidak terkunci dan kondisi kamar masih gelap pertanda Minseok belum sampai Luhan masuk namun ia tidak menemukan Minseok di dalam kamarnya.

"Unnie "

"Minseok Unnie "

Luhan berkeliling mencari Minseok di setiap sudut rumahnya namun ia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan Minseok .

"Eommaaa ! Appaaaaaaa ! Minseok Unnie menghilang !"

.

.

Tbc

 **Holllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku balik bawa chap tujuh ~**

 **Maafkan lama soalnya kemarin2 sibuk**

 **Aku kaget baca review kalian semua di chap enam .. aku udah balesin juga di pm yah .. dan sebagian aku bales disini ajja**

 _ **Oy : Makasih chinguuuu .. kamu jauhhh kebih kereeeenn ! makasih sudah mampir dan review yah**_

 _ **Misslah : Waaahhh jangan nangis dong chinguuuuuu ... begal ajja ni orang yang nulisnya*nahloh * makasih sudah mampir dan review lagii..**_

 _ **ChenminCupid : halllooo salam kenal juga ^^ kamu yang pegang OA ChenminShipper bukan sih ? makasih udah mampir dan review ^^**_

 **Pokoknya makasih buat semuanyaaaaaaaaa**

 **Love youu**

 **Bocoran ff ini gak akan lama .. bentar laggi end hehehehe**

 **See you di chapter delapan ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 8 !

Brak

Jongdae membanting dokumen yang berada di tangannya ia menatap tajam satu persatu karyawan yang kini hanya menunduk takut, Jongdae sedang memimpin sebuah rapat mingguan dan menurut Jongdae pekerjaan para karyawannya ini tidak ada yang benar.

"Kalian sebenarnya bisa bekerja atau tidak !"

"Mengerjakan laporan seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Sekarang kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dan kerjakan yang tidak ingin lagi melihat laporan sampah sepeerti ini"

Satu persatu peserta rapat langsung undur diri tidak ingin lebih jauh terkena marah sang direktur muda.

"Direktur Kim sabarlah, kendalikan emosi mu " Jongdae menoleh kearah Jongin yang juga menjadi peserta rapat kali ini.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika Minseok masih belum di temukan" Ujar Jongdae kesal. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya, selama bekerja di Kim Corp dia hampir belum pernah melihat Jongdae seemosi ini dan sekarang apa yang terjadi ? karena seorang Wu Minseok, Jongdae tidak mampu menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir yang merasa bersalah dan sedih hanya dirimu saja ? lalu bagaimana dengan ku yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kami masih bersekolah ? " ucap Jongin kemudian. Jongdae melirik sekilas, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapkan Jongin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika Minseok masih belum di temukan" Jongin menatap sedih pada Jongdae. Ia sudah tahu jika Minseok pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Jongdae lah lelaki yang di jodoh kan untuknya.

Kediaman Wu kemarin mendadak gempar karena Minseok yang menghilang. Yifan pun tidak tinggal diam, ia menyewa banyak sekali orang untuk mencari keberadaan putrinya tersebut, namun hingga kini Minseok masih tidak dapat di temukan ia bagai hilang di telan bumi.

"Aku akan mencari Minseok lagi" Ucap Jongdae kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya dapat menghela nafas, semoga Minseok segera di temukan demi kelangsungan perusahaan.

Jongdae memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran supermarket, kemudian pria tersebut mulai berjalan kaki bertanya kepada setiap pengguna jalan sambil menunjukan foto Minseok. Panasnya matahari tidak menjadi halangan untuk terus mencari keberadaan Minseok.

Jas mahal yang selalu ia kenakan kini tergeletak manis di dalam mobil, kemeja rapih cerminan khas pakaian seorang pemimpin kini terlihat berantakan, bahkan wajah tampan penuh wibawa Jongdae hilang menguap terbawa angin. Jongdae tidak mau hanya berpangku tangan menunggu kabar tentang keberadaan Minseok.

"Permisi apa anda pernah melihat wanita ini?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde terdiam sesaat ketika Jongdae memperlihatkan foto Minseok.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya" Ucap pria tersebut sambil dapat melihat sinar harapan di wajah Jongdae hilang.

"Sepertinya wanita dalam foto ini adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk anda?"

"Sangat. Dia bahkan lebih berharga dari apa pun yang saya miliki" Jawab Jongdae.

"Jika begitu bolehkah saya mengambil foto ini dan juga saya ingin meminta nomor yang dapat di hubungi, mungkin saja nanti saya bertemu dengan orang yang anda cari" Kemudian Jongdae tanpa pikir panjang memberikan nomor ponselnya pada pria tersebut. Bahkan Jongdae tidak peduli jika pria yang baru saja ia temui ini adalah orang jahat atau semacamnya yang ia pikirkan hanya Minseok

"Nama ku Oh Sehun" . Jongdae menerima jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Aku Kim Jongdae"

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol Jongdae bahkan Baekhyun kini terlihat sangat serius di sebuah meja paling ujung yang berada di Delight Cafe. Chanyeol sengaja memanggil semua teman-temannya untuk merundingkan kemungkinan Minseok pergi.

"Aku sudah bertanya bahkan pada teman kami di sanggar XHD dulu tentang keberadaan Minseok, namun tidak ada yang tahu " kata Jongin.

"Aku sudah pergi ke bar tempat dulu Minseok menjadi pelayan menggantikan wanita bernama Yeri tapi disana pun Minseok tidak ada " Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Aku sudah pergi ke semua tempat yang sering kami kunjungi, tapii nihil " Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku kemarin kembali ke desa, aku pikir mungkin Minseok kesana tapi tetap tidak ada" Baekhyun menopang dagunya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Jongdae.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di beberapa pusat keramaian, aku pun sudah mengutus orang untuk mencari Minseok tapi ia tidak di temukan" ujar Jongdae lesu.

"Kita harus mencarinya kemana lagi ? Ya ampun apakah Minseok pergi ke lubang semut hingga tidak terlacak " ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Aku akan menunda pernikahan sampai Minseok dapat di temukan " Ujar Kyungsoo lantang, membuat semua orang tercekat terutama Jongin.

"Kyung jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Kita sudah merencanakan semua tidak mungkin dibatalkan begitu saja " ucap Jongin.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah tanpa sahabatku " ucap Kyungsoo final.

"Minseok pasti datang " Chanyeol berujar penuh keyakinan. "Dia sangat menyayangimu Kyung mustahil jika Minseok melewatkan acara paling penting untukmu dan Jongin" Lanjutnya dan di angguki oleh Jongin.

"Lagi pula untuk pernikahan kalian aku dan Minseok yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantinnya bukan. Minseok tidak akan tega membiarkan ku berjalan sendirian di altar "

Jongdae merengut tak suka mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, namun ia tahan. Dalam hati ia pun yakin jika Minseok akan datang ke pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

.

Gaun putih panjang sudah menghiasi tubuh Kyungsoo, dengan dibantu oleh Jessica hari ini Kyungsoo tampil sangat menawan. Namun sayang wajah wanita yang hari ini akan menikah tidak menunjukan kebahagiaan selayaknya pengantin lain. Penyebabnya hanya satu yaitu Minseok yang masih tak memberi kabar. Bahkan ia masih belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda kedatangan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kyung tersenyumlah ini hari bahagiamu " Chanyeol mengelus pelan lengan Kyungsoo untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Dia tidak akan datang " Ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Minseok pasti datang percayalah " kali ini Jongdae muncul diambang pintu bersama Baekhyun.

"aku tidak yakin "

"Tunggu dulu, kalau begitu hanya Chanyeol sendirian saja yang menjadi pengiring pengantin ?" Jessica tiba-tiba bertanya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya benar yang dikatakan Jessica jika Minseok masih tidak muncul maka ia hanya akan seorang diri sebagai pengiring pengantin.

"Jika kalian mau kurasa Baekhyun bisa menggantikan Minseok sebagai pasangan Chanyeol" Semua mata kini melihat Jongdae, sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sendiri sudah semerah tomat. Kakak iparnya ini benar-benar.

"Aku tidak masalah jika Baekhyun yang menjadi pendampingku, tapi –" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali menghela nafas.

"Kurasa ukuran tubuh Minseok dan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda" Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

.

.

"Pulang lah " Minseok menghela nafasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kali laki-laki ini terus membujuknya untuk pulang.

 **Flashback**

 **Minseok berlari tergesa, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya kini. Marah, sedih, kecewa, bahagia entahlah Minseok sendiri tidak tahu.**

 **Sebuah taksi tiba-tiba saja berhenti di hadapan Minseok ketika ia telah keluar dari restoran tanpa berpikir panjang Minseok pun memasukin taksi tersebut.**

 **Disaat yang bersamaan dari pintu samping seorang namja pun memasuki taksi yang sama dengan Minseok.**

" **Kita ke Gangnam"**

" **Sungai Han"**

 **Minseok mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat pria yang duduk disampingnya ini. Minseok tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya sendiri.**

" **Sehun !"**

Sehun sahabat Minseok dan juga Jongin saat mereka masih sama-sama terdaftar sebagai dancer di XHD karena kecelakaan yang dulu Minseok alami membuatnya berhenti secara paksa dari dunia tari. Sedangkan Jongin memfokuskan dirinya untuk kuliah hanya Sehun saja yang melanjutkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dancer. Kabar terakhir yang Minseok dengar Sehun menetap di Australia dan mendalami lagi bakatnya disana. Terhitung sudah hampir lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Minseok selama ini menginap di tempat Sehun, tentu saja awalnya Sehun menolak namun secara tiba-tiba Minseok menangis membuat hati Sehun luluh. Sejak dulu Sehun memang selalu akan kalah jika Minseok sudah menangis.

"Min " Minseok menggeram Sehun sungguh sangat cerewet. Setiap harinya Sehun selalu saja membujuk Minseok untuk pulang namun ia abaikan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun-ah "

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti ?"

"Aku mencintai Jongdae, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hanya saja setiap aku bersamanya aku selalu merasa nyaman, jantungku tidak bisa ku kendalikan dengan baik. Padahal dia selalu menjadi sosok menyebalkan tapi aku justru jatuh semakin dalam setiap harinya. Dan ketika aku sadar bahwa aku dan dia tidak bisa bersatu hatiku hancur. Aku ingin lari ke pelukannya namun aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji akan menikah dengan orang yang telah pilihkan mendiang eomma. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ?" Minseok menjeda kalimatnya sebentar "Lalu tiba-tiba saja Jongdae datang sebagai laki-laki tersebut sejujurnya aku senang hanya saja hatiku sakit kenapa Jongdae tidak jujur dari awal. Kenapa semua orang ikut berbohong" Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Minseok.

"Jika aku jadi Jongdae maka aku pun akan melakukan hal serupa "

"Eh " Minseok menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau jangan egois Min, pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongdae juga. Dia harus menikah dengan wanita yang ia tidak ketahui, dan aku yakin Jongdae pasti menyelidikimu. Selain itu dari ceritamu aku tahu bahwa kau di kampus benar-benar sangat tidak normal " Minseok mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Enak saja ia di katai tidak normal.

"Jangan mendelik seperti itu Min, kurasa Jongdae hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana sifat asli wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Ini semua buah dari kesalahan mu sendiri, seandainya kau tetap menjadi Minseok yang manis Jongdae pun tidak akan berbohong padamu. Ia pasti akan menemuimu dengan penuh kepercayaan sebagai Kim Jongdae." Minseok terdiam mencerna segala ucapan Sehun.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya" Minseok menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Dengan calon suami mu, Jongdae" Lanjut Sehun membuat Minseok terkejut "Aku bertemu dengannya setelah dari supermarket, ia membawa fotomu dan bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui" Kemudia Sehun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Minseok, sebelumnya ia menaruh sesuatu di atas meja. Minseok menatap kertas tersebut penuh minat dan air matanya tidak dapat ia tahan ketika melihat gambar dalam kertas tersebut. Itu adalah fotonya bersama dengan Jongdae saat di Lotte World.

.

.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Jongin, sungguh ia sangat gugup sekarang. Akhirnya hari dimana ia akan mengikat janji suci bersama Kyungsoo tiba. Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin, sebenarnya ia merasa iri Jongin sungguh beruntung sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya sedangkan ia bahkan keberadaan Minseok saja masih tanda tanya.

"Apa menurutmu Minseok akan datang " Jongin bertanya pada Jongdae yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Entahlah, namun aku berharap ia akan tiba-tiba muncul"

"Aku ragu, upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda Minseok akan datang. Bahkan kini Baekhyun yang menemani Chanyeol sebagai pendamping pengantin"

"Maaf kan aku Jongin-ah, jika sampai Minseok tidak datang itu semua salah ku " Jongdae menundukan kepalanya.

Kringggg

Jongdae melihat kearah ponselnya, terdapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui. Dengan malas Jongdae pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseiyo "

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting tong

Minseok masih meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Bunyi bel yang menandakan ada tamu di luar pun tak ia pedulikan. Sehun keluar dari kamar karena merasa terganggu dengan suara bel tersebut. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat itu hanya dapat mendelik melihat Minseok yang terdiam tidak merubah sedikitpun posisi tubuhnya sejak tadi Sehun meninggalkan Minseok ke kamar.

Ceklek

Sehun tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang.

"Minseok "

Minseok tersentak ketika mendengar suara tersebut, suara ini mirip sekali dengan suara Jongdae. Oh tidak sepertinya Minseok sudah gila mana mungkin ada Jongdae.

"Wu Minseok "

Minseok berani bersumpah ia mendengar suara Jongdae, bulu kuduknya mulai merinding sekarang. Apa apartement Sehun ada hantunya dan ia meniru suara Jongdae karena Minseok yang terlalu memikirkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kim Minseok !"

Minseok segera membalikan tubuhnya, kini ia tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Jongdae sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya ?

"Aku yang menghubungi Jongdae " Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba " Selesaikanlah masalah kalian, aku akan pergi sebentar" Kemudian Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae berdua di apartementnya.

Jongdae tidak dapat menahan perasaannya, ia bahagia melihat Minseok di hadapannya demi apapun Jongdae bahagia namun perasaan tidak suka tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika mengingat selama ini Minseok tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki asing.

Jongdae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak sadar jika Minseok berjalan mendekatinya bahkan kini wanita yang memiliki tinggi sebatas bahu Jongdae sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, jongmal mianhae" Jongdae kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar suara Minseok. Minseok sendiri hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jongdae.

Grep

"Jangan melakukan hal ini lagi, jangan pernah lagi kau pergi dari hidupku. Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya dunia ku jika kau tidak ada" Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Jongdae. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini, Minseok merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok kemudian ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Minseok. Minseok tersenyum menerima segala sentuhan Jongdae di wajahnya.

"Astaga Minseok-ah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku ? kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu ?"Minseok tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Jongdae tesebut. Setelah selesai dengan tawanya Minseok menatap dalam mata Jongdae, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu mengungkapkan segala perasaan cinta dan rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan.

.

.

"Kim Jongin !" Jongin menengok ke arah sumber suara ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya.

"Ya Tuhan OH SEHUN !"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau menikah tanpa mengundangku " Sehun memeluk Jongin erat menumpahkan perasaan rindunya selama ini.

"Astaga Sehun-ah aku tidak percaya kau datang" Jongin masih menatap sahabatnya tak percaya ." Setelah kau pindah ke Australia, kau bagai di telan bumi dan tidak bisa di hubungi" Sehun hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya saat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari ?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Maaf tapi upacara akan segera dimulai" Seorang Wedding Organizer datang menghampiri Jongin dan Jongin pun pamit pada Sehun untuk segera menuju altar.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang saling bergandengan tangan sambil menabur bunga. Jongin sedikit mengernyit bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di belakang Kyungsoo ..Namun Jongin tak ingin ambil pusing mungkin ada perubahan rencana.

Pandangan Jongin kini sepenuhnya terarah pada Kyungsoo, wanita itu tampil menawan dengan di temani Kangin sang ayah, Kyungsoo tampak bercahaya.

"Yatuhan pernikahan macam apa ini kenapa pendamping pengantin wanitanya bisa cantik-cantik"

"Aku ingin menculiknya"

Jongin menghiraukan ucapan para tamu undangan karena tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, Minseok serta Jongdae berjalan berdampingan dengan Minseok yang memegangi gaun pengantin untuk Kyungsoo.

Astaga apakah ini mimpi, Minseok benar-benar datang. Berterima kasihlah pada Jongdae yang langsung membawa Minseok ke tempat resepsi dan Jongin harus lebih berterima kasih pada Jessica. Ia membawa beberapa gaun sehingga walaupun gaun yang awalnya akan di kenakan oleh Minseok telah dipakai Baekhyun, Minseok tetap bisa tampil sempurna sebagai pengiring pengantin

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai mengucap janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh orang tersayang.

Jongdae menarik Minseok menjauhi kerumunan orang disana membuat Minseok mengernyit namun ia tetap diam mengikuti langkah Jongdae.

"Loh unnie mau kemana ?" Luhan menatap heran pada Minseok dan Jongdae yang pergi padahal acara belum selesai.

"Luhan ?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat Sehun kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sehun Sunbae "

"Syukurlah aku bertemu dengan mu, sebenarnya tidak ada yang kukenal disini" Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit takut melihat kehadiran Sehun di pesta pernikahan Jongin apalagi mengingat bagaimana dulu dekatnya Sehun dengan Minseok. Luhan hanya tidak ingin jika Sehun mengungkit masa lalu dan kembali menuduh Luhan seperti yang dulu dilakukan Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku oppa. Sehun Oppa terdengar lebih baik "Luhan tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun dan tiba-tiba saja jantung Luhan tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

.

.

Minseok dan Jongdae kini berada di pinggir sungai Han, keduanya hanya berdiam diri sejak sampai lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Jongdae-ya maafkan aku" Jongdae melihat ke arah Minseok namun wanita itu justru menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf karena segala keegoisan ku selama ini, maaf karena selalu membuatmu sulit, dan maaf telah kabur kemarin. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku" Jongdae menghela nafas setelah mendengar penuturan Minseok.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak jujur sejak awal pada mu Min" Minseok kini balik menatap Jongdae.

"Saranghae" Ucap Jongdae tulus dan Minseok mengangguk dalam senyumannya.

"Tapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku terutama dengan pria bernama Sehun tadi " Minseok tersenyum, ternyata Jongdae cemburu pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menjawab semuanya, asal kau pun mau jujur padaku dan tidak ada lagi hal yang kau sembunyikan"

"Aku Kim Jongdae dan aku adalah Direktur di Kim Corp, aku lah orang yang selama ini telah di pilihkan oleh mendiang eomma mu" Minseok terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

" Kau boleh melemparku ke sungai han jika masih ada hal yang ku sembunyikan" ucap Jongdae penuh keyakinan.

"CHEN !"

"Astaga sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" Minseok mengernyit ketika seorang namja tiba-tiba saja datang memeluk Jongdae dan apa tadi ia memanggilnya Chen ?

"Ming Hao? ya ampun sudah lama sekali " balas Jongdae.

"Ming hao ?" Minseok mengulang.

"Eoh Xiuminnie ~ astaga kalian berdua ini bahkan sampai sudah dewasa pun tetap bersama " ucap Minghao.

"Apa maksudmu ? dia ini Jongdae bukan Chen " tanya Minseok.

"Haiisshh Jongdae dan Chen sama saja, hanya Jongdae nama korea dan Chen nama China . Kau ini bagaimana Min " Minseok melirik tajam kearah Jongdae.

"Ahh aku harus segera pergi, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian" Minseok melambaikan tangannya saat Minhao pamit untuk pergi.

"Jadi kau adalah Chen ?" tanya Minseok dan Jongdae dapat merasakan aura membunuh dalam diri Minseok. Perlahan Jongdae memundurkan langahnya saat Minsok berjalan maju.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Min "

"Tenggelam lah kau di sungai Han !" Jongdae berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, Minseok mendadak terlihat begitu seram.

Bugh

Bugh

"Aawww"

"Yeeessss" Minseok berteriak senang saat sepatu yang ia lemparkan mengenai Jongdae dengan segera Minseok melompat kearah Jongdae membuat laki-laki tersebut jatuh.

Bruk

"Rasakan ! rasakan !" Minseok duduk diatas perut Jongdae dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul Jongdae menggunakan tangan kurusnya.

"Min hentikan " Jongdae mengaduh.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan !" Minseok seakan tuli, ia terus saja memukul Jongdae.

Sret

Minseok mengedipkan matanya, Jongdae mengubah posisi sangat cepat sekarang justru Jongdaelah yang berada di atas Minseok.

"Menikahlah denganku" Minseok melebarkan matanya. Apakah Jongdae kini sedang melamar Minseok ? kenapa Jongdae sangat tidak romantis sekali apa yang nanti akan ia kenang saat tua ?

Minseok ingin berteriak dan mengatai Jongdae, namun semua kata-katanya tertahan ketika Minseok melihat mata Jongdae. Bukannya menjawab namun justru Minseok kini menangis, Tuhan sungguh sangat baik dengannya. Jongdae adalah orang yang ia cintai, Jongdae adalah laki-laki yang di jodohkan untuknya dan Jongdae pun adalah Chen pahlawannya ketika Minseok berusia tujuh tahun, Jongdae cinta petaman dan cinta terakhir Minseok.

.

.

Tbc

 **Maafkan karena lama updatenya *bow***

 **Ini pasti ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian .. pokonya maaf**

 **Dan makasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review ^^**

 **Waaahhhh aku terharu ..**

 **Chapter depan ff ini end jadi pantengin terus yahh jangan sampai kelewat untuk chap terakhir nanti ..**

 **Yang mau kenal lebih lanjut sama author gesrek ini bisa follow ig ku Chen21ina**

 **Dan sedikit promosi sekarang sudah ada OA line untuk Chen ^^**

 **Go add Chen Indoesia ^^**


	9. END

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 9 !

Ini sudah yang kelima kali Minseok melihat jam yang melekat indah di tangan kirinya, Jongdae berjanji akan menjemput Minseok di kampus setelah mata kuliah nya selesai namun sudah tiga puluh menit menunggu Jongdae masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

Minseok mengernyit saat sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Itu mobil Chanyeol, Minseok ingat ia tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemput lalu untuk apa pria tersebut kemari.

"Kau belum pulang Min ?"

"Aku menunggu Jongdae" Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Minseok. "Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari ? rasanya aku tidak meminta di jemput " Lanjut Minseok.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, aku kemari menjemput Baekhyun" Jawab Chanyeol penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kau sudah datang, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Minseok membuat wanita cantik tersebut terlonjak. Belum selesai keterkejutan Minseok kini Chanyeol dengan seenak hatinya mencium kening Baekhyun membuat wanita yang selalu mengenakan eyeliner itu menunduk malu.

"Kau mau sekalian aku antar pulang ?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kami pergi, sampai jumpa Minseokie ~" Kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Jongdae menatap jam tangannya dengan gusar, ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan pada Minseok, Jongdae segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan rapat setelah semuanya selesai.

"Selamat siang direktur Kim " Jongdae membalas sapaan Minggyu salah satu karyawannya, tatapan Jongdae kemudian beralih pada helm yang dibawa Minggyu.

"Apa kau membawa sepeda motor ?" tanya Jongdae dan Minggyu mengangguk.

"Boleh ku pinjam motormu ? aku sedang terburu-buru. Sebagai gantinya kau bawa saja mobilku"

.

.

Minseok hanya menatap kepergian mobil Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, siapa sangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Entah sudah sampai mana tahap hubungan keduanya, namun Minseok tersenyum bahagia karena Baekhyun adalah gadis baik-baik. Walaupun di awal pertemuan mereka Minseok jengkel serengah mati pada Baekhyun tapi ia tahu bahwa semua itu atas perintah dari Jongdae. Padahal Baekhyun aslinya gadis manis yang sangat ceria tega sekali Jongdae meminta sepupunya sendiri menjadi gadis menyebalkan.

Belum sampai lima menit mobil Chanyeol melaju kini sebuah mobil silver berhenti di hadapan Minseok.

"Sehun ?" Minseok masih memastikan penglihatannya, untuk apa Sehun datang kemari.

"Haii Min " Sehun melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya membuat beberapa wanita yang kebetulan melewati mereka memekik tertahan.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?"

"Menjemput nona Wu" Minseok menaikan sebelah halisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Bukan kau Min, tapi nona Wu yang satu lagi " Lanjut Sehun.

"Luhan ?" tanya Minseok dan Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Eoh oppa sudah sampai ?" Sehun dan Minseok kompak menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu ? ayo kita pergi " ucap Sehun yang langsung merangkul Luhan tanpa memperdulikan Minseok.

"Unnie ayo pulang bersama " tawar Luhan.

"Kalian duluan saja aku masih menunggu Jongdae"

"Baiklah kami pergi " Ucap Sehun acuh.

"Heii Oh Sehun jaga adik ku awas jika kau berbuat macam-macam" ancam Minseok, namun bukannya takut Sehun justru mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Minseok serasa ingin muntah.

Kaki Minseok sudah ingin lepas rasanya, ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri dan menunggu Jongdae. Minseok sudah menelfon dan mengirimi pesan namun tak ada satu pun yang mendapat jawaban, Minseok sudah tidak kuat ia akan pulang sekarang dari kejauhan Minseok dapat melihat ada taksi . Tangan Minseok sudah di ulurkan untuk memberhentikan taksi tersebut namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor sport berhenti di hadapan Minseok membuatnya berjengkit kaget. Tidak tahukah wahai pengendara motor yang terhormat bahwa Minseok sedang lelah dan kessal.

"Min ayo kita berangkat " Minseok mengerjapkan matanya ternyata pengendara motor itu adalah Jongdae.

"Kemana saja kau ?" tanya Minseok marah.

"Tadi aku ada rapat mendadak, jangan marah" Ucap Jongdae dan Minseok masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya "Aku bahkan sampai meminjam motor karyawanku demi bisa menghemat waktu kemari " Lanjut Jongdae.

"Kita pulang saja aku lelah" Minseok tetap tidak memperdulikan alasan Jongdae.

"Tidak tidak tidak , kita akan tetap pergi"

Minseok sudah tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan Jongdae, maka ia hanya duduk manis di jok belakang dan mengikuti kemana pun Jongdae akan membawanya.

.

.

Minseok seharusnya tetap pada pendirian awal untuk pulang dan tidak ikut dengan Jongdae lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Berdiri di emperan toko dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena hujan tanpa permisi datang begitu saja, seharusnya mereka bisa saja berteduh di caffe mewah atau mencari hotel mengingat jumlah uang yang mereka miliki. Namun lain ceritanya jika Minseok berada di tengah-tengah jalan menuju pegunungan dimana hanya ada pohon dan pohon di sekelilingnya, menemukan emperan toko yang tutup dan masih bisa di gunakan untuk berteduh saja Minseok sudah harus bersyukur.

"Min hujannya sudah sedikit reda, kita menerobos saja yah ? sebelum hari semakin malam " Ucap Jongdae, Minseok melihat jam tangannya pukul lima sore.

"Kita putar balik saja Dae-ah, kembali ke Seoul"

"Tidak ! kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau bilang putar balik ? yang benar saja " Minseok memandang tak percaya pada Jongdae. Tidak lihatkah Jongdae bahwa Minseok lelah, tidak lihatkah Jongdae bahwa Minseok kedinginan ?

Minseok mengerang kesal, bagaimana Jongdae bisa sangat egois seperti ini ? Oh tuhan .

Jongdae melajukan motornya perlahan, jalanan menjadi licin karena habis hujan. Minseok hanya diam ia lelah. Memerlukan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah, rumah dua lantai dengan hiasan kayu disekelilingnya. Minseok masih menanti dengan sabar hingga Jongdae membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang di-"

Minseok tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jongdae selanjutnya, ia melenggang masuk dan langsung mencari kamar terdekat. Setelah itu ia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan protes Jongdae di belakang sana.

"Yakk ! Minseok !"

Jongdae menatap tak percaya pada Minseok, wanita itu kenapa egois sekali datang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Dia pikir hanya dirinya yang merasa lelah ? bagaimana dengan Jongdae ? melaju seperti orang gila karena sudah terlambat, membawa motor dengan jarak tempuh puluhan kilo meter. Apa Minseok pikir Jongdae tidak lelah ?

Jongdae menerobos masuk kedalam kamar dilihatnya Minseok sedang meringkuk di balik selimut, entah kenapa emosi Jongdae terpancing. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minseok namun seketika Jongdae membelalakan matanya, Minseok menggigil dengan bibir yang pucat namun wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Astaga "

Jongdae segera berlari ke arah dapur mengambil handuk dan air untuk mengompres Minseok.

"Min maafkan aku" Minseok masih tetap diam tidak merespon ucapan Jongdae.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur " Lanjutnya namun lagi-lagi Minseok hanya diam, Jongdae menghela nafas lebih baik ia mengalah. Jongdae melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur, perutnya berbunyi minta diisi Minseok pun pasti merasa lapar sejak siang keduanya belum makan apapun.

Minseok membuka matanya, ia memang tidak tidur hanya saja Minseok masih sangat kesal dengan Jongdae. Matanya menerawang ia tahu bahwa Jongdae sama lelahnya dengan Minseok, namun egois masih mendominasi hati Minseok.

Prang

"Arrgghh" Itu teriakan Jongdae, apa yang terjadi ? Minseok berjalan keluar dari kamarnya disana Jongdae sedang berjongkok dapat Minseok lihat ada bekas pecahan beling dan tangan Jongdae yang berdarah.

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan " Jongdae tersentak ketika mendengar suara Minseok, namun ia menurut.

Minseok membersihkan pecahan beling lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dimana Jongdae sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Nafas Jongdae terdengar teratur, apakah Jongdae tertidur padahal luka di tangannya belum di obati. Minseok merasa bersalah seharusnya ia tidak egois yang merasakan lelah bukan hanya ia saja tapi Jongdae jauh lebih lelah. Melihat wajah lelah Jongdae dalam tidur membuat Minseok semakin merasa bersalah.

Minseok meraih tangan Jongdae yang terluka, perlahan ia mengobati luka tersebut tanpa ingin membuat Jongdae terbangun.

"Gomawo"

Minseok melihat kearah Jongdae, laki-laki tersebut terbangun dan kini sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai memecahkan piring seperti tadi ?"

"Memasak. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari siang tapi sepertinya tenaga ku sudah habis jadi aku tanpa sengaja memecahkan piring" Minseok tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongdae.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak ?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja, kau jangan meremehkan ku " jawab Jongdae namun Minseok masih menautkan halisnya " Mie Instan " jawab Jongdae dan seketika itu pun tawa Minseok pecah.

"Mie instan juga makanan, berhenti tertawa "

"Ia ia maaf, terima kasih yah sudah mau membuatkan ku mie instan " ledek Minseok.

"Tapi Min aku serius "

"Serius apa ?"

"Aku lapar " Jawab Jongdae dengan wajah melas. Minseok kembali tertawa namun kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak. Tak sampai sepuluh menit masakan Minseok sudah jadi.

"Mie Instan ?" Jongdae menautkan haliskan ketika mie instan tersaji indah di atas mangkuk. Minseok hanya tersenyum sangat manis sehingga Jongdae tidak berani untuk protes .

"Jongdae-ya aku penasaran kenapa kau membawa ku kemari " tanya Minseok saat keduanya telah selesai menghabiskan menu makan malam mereka.

"Ikut aku"

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut ruangan disana kosong, hanya ada sofa panjang dan satu buah meja. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Minseok adalah teropong bintang yang mengarah langsung ke langit.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat rahasia ku, jika aku sedang dalam keadaan mood kurang baik aku akan kemari untuk bersantai karena tempat ini nyaman dan tenang. Selain itu lewat teropong bintang ini kita bisa melihat dengan jelas hamparan bintang di galaksi sana" ucap Jongdae.

"Tapi tadi hujan Dae-ah, langit pun masih gelap tidak ada bintang yang terlihat "

"Begitukah ?" tanya Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lihat mataku" Jongdae menarik pelan Minseok membuatnya menghadap ke arah Jongdae dan melihat ke matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di mataku ?"

"Bayangan wajahku " Jawab Minseok.

"Itulah bintangku, aku tidak membutuhkan cuaca terang. Aku tidak membutuhkan teropong besar karena kau sudah lebih bersinar dari bintang-bintang disana" Minseok terpaku mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Minseok mengerjap namun tatapan Jongdae seakan menyedot kesadarannya. Hingga kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Minseok yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan mereka membuat Jongdae mengernyit.

"Aku sedang demam, nanti kau tertular" Jongdae rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah panik Minseok.

"Siapa peduli"

"Hmmmmpppp"

.

.

Minseok yang pertama kali terbangun ketika matahari masuk melewati celah-celah jendela. Ia melihat Jongdae yang tertidur disebelahnya wajah pria tersebut begitu damai seperti anak bayi.

Drrrtttt

Drrrttttt

Minseok melihat kearah ponselnya "Jessica Umma". Minseok baru sadar jika kemarin ia pergi tanpa memberitahu orang rumah, ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan Jessica.

"Yeoboseiyo"

"Ya tuhan Minseok akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon umma" Minseok merasa sangat bersalah suara Jessica di seberang sana terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Mianhae umma"

"Apa kau bersama dengan Jongdae ?" itu suara Kris dan Minseok berani bersumpah jika suara appanya terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Appa ingin berbicara dengan Jongdae"

Minseok mengguncang tubuh Jongdae mencoba untuk membangunkannya namun tidak berhasil, hingga akhirnya Minseok mencubit perut Jongdae membuatnya terbangun karena sakit.

"Appa ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Minseok sambil berbisik.

"Yak Kim Jongdae kau bawa kemana putriku !" Jongdae langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara teriakan Kris tidaklah main-main.

"Ahjusi anyeong "

"Ck aku tidak butuh sapaan mu"

"Maaf, aku membawa Minseok tanpa izin darimu"

"Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri untuk dua hari kedepan saja ? Lusa sudah hari pernikahan kalian dan kau malah membawa putriku. Aku minta sekarang juga bawa Minseok pulang dan sampai waktu pernikahan tiba kau dilarang menghubungi Minseok dengan alasan apapun!"

"Tapi Ajushi "

"Iya atau aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian !"  
"Baik baik baik"

Pip

Jongdae memandang takjub pada ponsel Minseok membuat minseok mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Appa mu sangat menyeramkan Min "

.

Dua hari terasa bagai dua tahun untuk Jongdae. Waktu bagai sedang menertawakannya ,betapa rapuh seorang Kim Jongdae yang tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu pada seorang gadis. Jongdae berani bertaruh jika Minseok pasti akan menertawakannya jika ia tahu kondisi Jongdae sekarang.

Kemarin Kris sungguh marah besar, ia langsung menyita ponsel Minseok dihadapan mata Jongdae sendiri. Kris bersungguh-sungguh melarang keduanya untuk berkomunikasi sampai hari pernikahan tiba.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi dan nanti tepat pada pukul delapan Jongdae akan melangsungkan janji sehidup sematinya dengan Minseok. Seketika dada Jongdae bergemuruh, benarkah mereka besok akan menikah ?

.

.

Jongdae berdiri gusar sepuluh menit lagi upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Astaga ia sungguh gugup, bahkan ketika Jongdae pertama kali dilantik menjadi direktur saja ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

"Tenang saja sajangnim, semua pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar" Jongin datang menepuk bahu Jongdae, namun tetap saja itu tidak membuat Jongdae merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku sungguh sangat gugup"

"Aku juga begitu ketika kemarin namun semua baik-baik saja bukan ?" Jongdae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Ya semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu yang selalu Jongdae lafalkan dalam hati namun ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan altar dan Minseok berjalan dari kejauhan. Semua kepercayaan dirinya hilang, Minseok tampil sangat memikat dengan gaun pengantin yang menjuntai indah Jongdae bahkan tidak yakin ia akan sepadan jika bersandaing dengan Minseok. Wanita ini sungguh luar biasa, tak henti-hentinya Jongdae berdecak kagum hingga ia tidak sadar jika Minseok sudah berada di dekatnya.

Jongdae berani bersumpah jika mengucapkan janji suci tidaklah semudah yang ia lihat di drama-drama televisi. Jongdae berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tak hilang di telan kegugupan.

"Saya Bersedia"

Jongdae merasa malu pada Minseok, wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut tampak lebih tenang di bandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun Jongdae tidak peduli.

"Kau cantik " Minseok tersenyum ketika Jongdae membuka penutup di kepalanya.

"cium !"

"cium !"

Jongdae dapat melihat Minseok merona malu sungguh menggemaskan. Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan lagi-lagi Minseok menjadi pihak pertama yang melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Dae-ah kau demam ?"

Kata orang malam pertama untuk pengantin baru sangat lah indah, kata orang malam pertama adalah pengalaman yang tak terlupakan, dan katanya lagi malam pertama menjadi awal dimana dua orang manusia bersatu untuk yang pertama kali. Namun Minseok tidak mengalaminya, sepanjang malam ia gunakan untuk menjaga Jongdae. Demam Jongdae cukup tinggi sehingga Minseok memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga dan mengganti rutin kompres pada dahi Jongdae. Tepat pukul dua pagi wanita berpipi chuby ini menyerah pada rasa lelah di tubuhnya. Otak nya berteriak menyuruh Minseok untuk tetap terjaga bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja Jongdae terbangun atau demam yang Jongdae alami bertambah parah ? hanya saja tubuh nya memohon untuk beristirahat.

Di pukul lima Jongdae terbangun, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah damai Minseok. Seketika perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti hatinya bagaimana bisa Jongdae terkena demam di hari bahagianya di malam pentingnya, bagaimana bisa Jongdae membiarkan Minseok terjaga hanya untuk merawatnya.

Jongdae merapihkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Minseok, di usapnya pelan wajah damai tersebut. Jongdae masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar jika Minseok telah terbangun.

"Demam mu sudah turun ?" Jongdae tersentak ketika mendengar suara Minseok.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu ?" bukannya menjawab Jongdae justru balik bertanya. Minseok hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Melihat senyum Minseok membuat dada Jongdae kembali bergemuruh.

"Jam berapa kau tidur semalam ?" tanya Jongdae tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Entahlah mungkin pukul dua pagi "

"Apa kau lelah Min ?"

"Tidak Dae-ah " Minseok tersenyum, ia tidak ingin membuat Jongdae merasa bersalah. Namun Minseok tidak menyadari arti lain dari pertanyaan Jongdae tadi.

"Bolehkan aku mengganti malam pertama kita dengan pagi pertama ?" Tanya Jongdae lagi, Minseok terlihat bingung namun kemudian matanya mngerjap ketika mengetahui maksud dari kata-kata Jongdae.

"Astaga Kim Minseok aku mencintaimu "

"Yakk ! Kim Jongdae !"

Minseok jatuh tertidur tak lama setelah pelepasannya dengan Jongdae, namun tidak dengan laki-laki yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Jongdae tetap terjaga ia menyelimuti Minseok hingga menutupi leher tak mengizinkan angin untuk menyapa tubuh polos sang istri. Jongdae tidak melepaskan sedetik pun pandangannya dari Minseok, di tatapnya lama wajah damai Minseok ia mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang kini tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Min apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu ?" ucap Jongdae namun hanya suara nafas teratur yang terdengar.

"Saat kau kecil dulu kau menangis karena tidak mengerti bahasa cina tetapi kau ingin tetap bermain dengan kami yang anak laki-laki, kau seakan lupa dengan gendermu yang wanita karena dulu kau sangat pandai bermain futsal. Saat aku tahu bahwa aku akan di jodohkan aku marah besar, karena aku ingin mencarimu xiumin kecilku. Bahkan aku merencanakan untuk menahanmu di desa karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa seorang Wu Minseok wanita arogan yang hobi membuat onar. Kau tahu Min aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mengenalimu sebagai Xiumin saat kita pertama kali bertemu hingga kau menceritakan masa lalu mu. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya aku sungguh mencintaimu. Saranghae" Jongdae mengecup lama kening Minseok menumpahkan segala perasaan sayang yang ia miliki.

"Nado saranghae" Jongdae melihat kearah Minseok ternyata istrinya tersebut tidak benar-benar tertidur itu berarti ia mendengar segala yang Jongdae katakan. Oh jongdae merasa malu sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak tertidur ?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku terbangun ?" balas Minseok dengan wajah menyebalkan yang entah kenapa justru membuat Jongdae semakin jatuh padanya. Tiba-tiba saja smirk jahil tercetak jelas di wajah Jongdae.

"Ayo kita mulai ronde kedua "

"Ehh ? Astaga KIM JONGDAE !"

.

.

End

 **Haiiiii Ada yang menanti ff ini ? bow 1000000x**

 **Maafkan karena lama updatenya .. maaf bangetttttttt**

 **Jujur buat chap terakhir ini aku stak gabisa mikir.**

 **Huhuhuhu jadi maaf banget juga kalau chap terakhirnya ga memenuhi standar kalian .. maaf maaf maaf ...**

 **Sebagai permohonan maaf hari ini aku gak Cuma update satu ff .. hohoho**

 **Kalau penasaran sok atuh mangga pantengin ffn ..**

 **Makasih banyak buat temen2 semua yang udah selalu baca, review, follow, favoroit. Dan makasih banyak buat Kim hyomi yang selalu mengingatkan saya**

" **Eoni kapan update ?"**

 **Ini aku update kok xiu ~**

 **Hihihihi udah ahh makin lama aku malah curhat yang ada**

 **Paiii Paaiiiiii**

 **See you in next story ~**


	10. bonus chap

Author : chen21ina

Title : ME VS YOU

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Wu Minseok

and other

Rated : T

Chapter Bonus

"Huweeeekkk"

"Huweeekkkkk"

Minseok sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, ini sudah memasuki enam bulan usia pernikahannya dengan Jongdae. Namun kegiatan memasaknya harus terhenti karena mendengar suara seperti orang muntah dari arah kamar mandi mereka.

Minseok melepaskan celemek yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, langkahnya ia percepat ketika melihat Jongdae sedang mendudukan diri di depan kloset. Ia terus saja memuntahkan cairan bening dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Jongdae-ah gwenchana ?" tanya Minseok khawatir, perlahan ia membantu sang suami untuk berdiri dan membawanya berbaring di atas ranjang.

"kau sakit ?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Entahlah Min, perut ku tiba-tiba saja mual" jawab Jongdae lemah.

" Yasudah hari ini kau tidak usah ke kantor yah ? sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan nanti siang kita ke dokter" ucap Minseok sementara Jongdae hanya mengangguk lemah.

Minseok kembali ke dapur setelah memastikan Jongdae kembali tertidur, padahal semalam suaminya tersebut masih baik-baik saja kenapa pagi ini Jongdae langsung sakit.

.

.

"Min nanti kita jadi bertemu kan ?" Minseok mengapit teleponnya diantara leher dan juga telinga karena ia sedang beres-beres rumah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Baek maaf, Jongdae sedang sakit nanti siang rencananya kami akan ke dokter"

"Dia sakit apa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin masuk aangin"

"Yasudah titip salam saja untuk Jongdae kalau begitu"

"Ne gomawo"

Pip

Minseok kembali menghela nafas, rencananya siang ini ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan. Sejak menikah enam bulan lalu Minseok memang menyibukan dirinya, ia berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliah dan semua terbayar dua bulan lalu. Minseok kini telah resmi menjadi seorang sarjana, hanya saja ia masih belum menentukan akan dibawa kemana gelar sarjananya, membuka usaha sendiri seperti Chanyeol, meraih cita-cita seperti Kyungsoo atau bekerja di perusahaan seperti Jongin. Aaahh mengingat tentang sahabatnya tersebut ngomong-ngomong kini Kyungsoo tengah berbadan dua usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia kelima sementara Chanyeol telah mendapat izin untuk meminang Baekhyun tinggal menunggu undangan mereka sebar, dan Sehun masih harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan izin dari Kris. Ayahnya itu mendadak menjadi ayah yang over protektif.

Bruk

"ehh"

Minseok tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas Jongdae kini duduk di atas sofa namun matanya masih terpejam.

"kalau masih mengantuk kau lebih baik tidur dikamar saja"

"Min "

"Hmmm"

"Kemarilah " Jongdae mengarahkan tangannya seakan-akan sedang memanggil Minseok.

"Apa ada yang terasa sakit ?" tanya Minseok ketita wanita tersebut sudah berada dihadapan Jongdae.

"Aniya aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Minseokk hanya diam ketika Jongdae menariknya dan membuat Minseok kini berada diatas pangkuan Jongdae.

"Min, rambutmu wangi sekali . Apa kau mengganti merk shampo ?"

"Tidak, aku masih pakai merk yang lama. Ada apa ?"

"tidak ada, hanya saja aku sukaa dengan wangi rambutmu itu membuat mual ku hilang"

"Jongdae kau aneh "

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi Minseok segera membawa Jongdae ke rumah sakit, ia tahu bahwa suaminya memang menyebalkan namun Jongdae yang sakit bermetaforsis menjadi sosok yang sangat manja.

"Jadi suami saya sakit apa ?" Minseok menatap penuh antisipasi pada dokter yang kini berada di hadapannya, sedangkan Jongdae hanya memperhatikan sang dokter dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Tuan Kim baik-baik saja ia hanya kelelahan, saya akan memberi resep vitamin "

"Kau yakin suami ku tidak sedang menderetita suatu penyakit ?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Astaga Min apa kau mengharapkan aku sedang sakit ?" ucap Jongdae tak terima.

"Bukan begitu aku hanya ingin memastikan saja"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Min, suami mu baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Myungsoo-ah" ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum.

Perjalanan tidak pernah sesepi ini sebelumya, Jongdae terus saja mendiamkan Minseok semenjak tadi mereka dari rumah sakit.

"Ck kau ini kenapa sih ?' tanya Minseok yang sudah tak tahan dengan keheningan di dalam mobil namun Jongdae masih tetap diam.

"Astaga Kim Jongdae !" teriak Minseok namun Jongdae masih tak merespon laki-laki tersebut tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Jongdae-ya ~"

"Dae-ah ~"

"Yeobo ~"

Minseok tersenyum ketika melihat Jongdae menghela nafas kemudian ia mulai menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu " tanya Jongdae matanya menatap Minseok dalam. "Siapa laki-laki tadi ?" lanjutnya . Minseok mengerjap bingung.

"Myungsoo maksudmu ?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Dia temanku semasa kuliah, tapi Myungsoo lulus berbarengan dengan Kyungsoo. Eh tunggu apa kau cemburu ?"

"Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum seperti tadi pada laki-laki lain " ucap Jongdae dingin dan Minseok yakin bahwa suaminya tersebut memang sedang terkena sebuah penyakit.

Sesampainya di rumah jongdae masih tetap diam, jujur saja Minseok lebih menyukai sosok Jongdae yang berisik, menyebalkan bahkan manja dibandingkan dengan ia yang mendadak diam seperti ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Minseok berjalan untuk membuka pintu, langkahnya mendadak terasa lemas.

"Minseooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Minseok hampir saja terjungkal ketika baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok ketika pintu rumah mereka terbuka.

"Ya ampun Baek !"  
"Hehehehhehe"

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae malas, apa-apan dia sedari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan Minseok barang sedikitpun. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Minseok sementara kepala Jongdae sembunyikan di perpotongan leher Minseok.

"Ck istrimu tidak akan hilang kau tidak perlu memeluknya seperti itu" cibir Chanyeol.

"Bilang saja kau iri, makanya cepat nikahi sepupuku ini " balas Jongdae sementara Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya dapat memutar mata mereka malas.

"Aku kemari karena tadi Minseok mengatakan bahwa kau sakit, tapi sakit apanya " ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong tadi pagi Jongdae muntah-muntah dan wajahnya pucat. Aku sudah membawanya ke dokter tapi dokter mengatakan jika Jongdae hanya kelelahan"

"Muntah-muntah ?" tanya Chanyeol "Min apa kau hamil ?" lanjutnya .

"Ehh ? " Minseok mengerjap, Jongdae kini melepaskan pelukannya sementara Baekhyun menatap perut Minseok penuh minat.

"Kurasa tidak, karena aku tidak merasakan sesuatu. Lagi pula yang muntah-muntah kan Jongdae bukan aku " jawab Minseok.

"Di beberapa kasus ibu hamil kadang kala justru sang suami yang mengalami mual dan morning sick. Kapan terakhir kali kau mendapat tamu bulanan ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat "

"Min sebaiknya kau periksa !"

.

.

Minseok menatap jengah pada Jongdae, sejak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang Jongdae terus saja memaksanya untuk memeriksakan diri. Bahkan kini Minseok sedang berada di dalam toilet untuk memeriksakan urin nya menggunakan test pack pun Jongdae ikut kedalam.

"kau tunggu di luar saja " ucap Minseok cepat.

"Menangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku mallluuuuu ~ "

"Tidak perlu malu, bahkan aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya " Minseok hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Yasudah tapi kau berbalik "

Satu

Dua

Satu

Dua

Satu

Dua

"I-inii dua garis kan ? mataku tidak salah kan ?" tanya Jongdae memastikan sementara Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Minseok terima kasihhh " Jongdae membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya ia bahagia bukan main, kini didalam perut wanita yang paling ia cintai tengah tumbuh sang buah hati.

Jongdae tidak pernah tahu jika kehamilan akan sangat merepotkan, ia tidak masalah jika harus mencari makanan aneh bahkan di tengah malam pun. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus melakukan hal-hal absurd, hanya saja untuk kehamilan Minseok ini ia yang mengalami Moring sick bahkan kini Minseok selalu ikut bersama dengan Jongdae ke kantor karena Jongdae yang sering merasa mual dan ia akan merasa sembuh jika sudah menghirup wangi shampoo Minseok.

.

.

"Apa aku terlihat gendut ?" Minseok terus saja mematut dirinya di cermin.

"kau tetap cantik Min" Jongdae memeluk Minseok dari belakang kemudian kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sayang perut Minseok.

"Kau selalu cantik dimataku, ayo kita berangkat nanti kita bisa terlambat datang ke acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" Minseok kemudian mengangguk semangat.

Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuk sahabatnya Chanyeol karena di hari ini Chanyeol resmi mempersunting Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidup.

Acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlangsung dengan hikmat,air mata tak dapat Baekhyun tahan ketika mereka sudah berhasil mengucapkan janji suci.

"Baek selamat yah, astaga aku benar-benar senang sekali" Minseok segera memeuk Baekhyun.

"Iya Baek selamat atas pernikahan kalian, walaupun Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan tapi dia adalah orang yang baik " ucap Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih semua " Baekhyun memeluk satu persatu sahabatnya disana.

"Akh "

"Sss Akhhhh " Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung !"  
Jongiin yang pertama kali bereaksi, perkiraan dokter Kyungsoo akan melahirkan minggu depan namun wanita tersebut mengalami kontraksi dengan waktu yang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Kini Minseok,Jongdae, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tunngu ruma sakit. Bahkan pasangan Chanbaek masih menggunakan pakaian pengantin mereka semua menunggu dengan cemas tentang kabar persalinan Kyungsoo sementara Jongin sudah berada di dalam ruang operasi.

tap

tap

semua mata menatap kearah Jongin, kemeja nya tampak kusut rambut berantakan serta jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas.

"Jongin-ah bagaimana ?" Minseok berdiri kemudian menghampiri Jongin.

Grep

Jongin tidak mampu berkata-kata ia kini hanya memeluk Minseok dan mengeluarkan air matanya di bahu wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah.

"hiks aku aku-" ucap Jongin terbata, Minseok hanya mengelus pelan punggung sahabat nya tersebut " Aku sudah menjadi ayah Min, anak ku laki-laki"

Minseok menatap penuh takjub bayi laki-laki yang kini berada di dalam box bayi, baru tadi Kyungsoo selesai memberikan anaknya ASI pertama dan sekarang jagoan kecil ini sudah lelap tertidur.

"Dae-ah nanti kita akan memiliki anak juga " ucap Minseok sambil mengelus perutnya di ikuti dengan Jongdae. Keduanya saling tatap kemudian kembali menatap bayi kecil dalam box.

.

.

Usia kehamilan Minseok kini sudah memasuki usia ke tujuh, perutnya sudah semakin membesar namun karena dulu diawal kehamilan Minseok selalu menemani Jongdae ke kantor akhirnya wanita tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan kantor.

Jongdae maupun Kris sudah melarang namun bukan Minseok namanya jika ia dengan mudah menurut. Walaupun dengan perut buncit namun tak ada seorang pun yang meragukan kecantikan seorang Kim Minseok ia tetap tampil fashionable.

"Mulai besok kau harus beristirahat di rumah, aku melarangmu datang lagi ke kantor" ucap Jongdae tajam.

"Aku sudah terbisa kerja, akan aneh rasanya jika harus berada di rumah"

"Jangan membantah Min, sekali saja dengarkan kata-kataku"

"Kau juga sekali saja turuti kemauanku "ucap Minseok tak mau kalah.

"Ck kenapa kau ini susah sekali diberi tahu "

"Kau pun sangat sulit sekali mengerti kemauanku "

Jongdae menghela nafas lagi, sabaarrrr .

"Aku akan ke kantin " Jongdae hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Minseok kemudian ia kembali menatap layar komputer di mejanya.

Minseok terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kantin kantor, ia merasa sangat kesal dengan Jongdae suaminya ini selalu saja mau menang sendiri. Tidak kah Jongdae tahu bahwa hanya diam di dalam rumah itu sangat membosankan. Sapaan beberapa karyawan banyak yang Minseok hiraukan dan ia tak peduli karena memang ia masih sangat kesal.

Sret

Bruk

"Aaaakkkkhhhhhh !"

Karena kecerobohannya Minseok tersandung ujung sepatunya sendiri ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Bukan main rasa sakit yang Minseok rasakan, darah segar mulai merembes di sela-sela kakinya.

"Ya tuhan Minseok !"

Jongdae berlari seperti orang gila setelah salah satu karyawannya memberi kabar bahwa Minseok terjatuh di loby menuju kantin. Sudah tidak ada lagi wajah tenang, tidak ada lagi wajah konyol nan menyebalkan kini tatapan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah pria tersebut. Tangan nya terus saja menggenggam tangan Minseok yang merintih sakit. bahkan sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di rumah sakit pun Jongdae tak melepaskan tangannya dari Minseok.

"Maaf tuan tapi anda silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu " Jongdae menatap tajam pada perawat yang menghalangi jalannya.

"menunngu kau bilang ? istri dan anakku sedang menghadapi maut dan kau menyuruhku menunggu ? dimana otak mu ?!" bentak Jongdae.

"Tuan mohon tenang "

"Tuan Kim silahkan masuk Nyonya Minseok membutuhkan anda " dan Jongdae langsung meninggalkan perawat tadi di depan pintu.

Jika boleh biar saja Jongdae yang merasakan sakit kali ini, biar saja ia yang mengalami semua rasa itu seperti ketika dulu ia yang mengalami morning sick. Demi tuhan Jongdae tidak tega melihat Minseok mengerang menahan sakitnya.

"Tuan air ketuban milik nyonya Minseok sudah pecah kami harus segera mengeluarkan bayi anda jika tidak ini bisa sangat membahayakan"

"Lakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan istri dan anak ku, ku mohon" Jongdae sudah tak sanggup lagi berpikir ia kini hanya fokus mengusap sayang peluh di kening Minseok memberikannya rasa aman dan keyakinan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kris dan Jessica segera datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Minseok di larikan ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan kampus ketika mendengar berita bahwa Minseok terjatuh.

Kris memang terkenal dingin dan kaku namun jika menyangkut sang putri ia akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat lemah. Bahkan ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Jessica lah sosok yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat.

.

.

Jongdae kini sedang membawa Minseok menggunakan kursi ruda menuju ruang inkubator, Minseok berhasil melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat walaupun harus menempuh jalur cesar. Bayi perempuan yang sangat manis, Minseok tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika melihat sosok mungil itu sedang tertidur.

"Apa kau sudah memberikannya nama ?" tanya Minseok namun Jongdae hanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku yang menamainya ?" lanjut Minseok.

"Tentu saja Min "

"Aku ingin putri kita bernama Kim MinZi " Jongdae mengernyit mendengar penuturan Minseok.

"Kim MinZi , adalah sebuah singkatan Kim untuk nama mu Kim Jongdae, Min untuk Minseok dan Zi untuk Zitao ibuku . Bolehkah ?" Minseok menatap penuh harap ke dalam mata Jongdae.

"Tentu sayang, Kim MinZi "

Epilog

"Appaaaaaaa ~"

"Appppaaaaaaaa ~" Minzi merangkak naik ke atas ranjang tempat ayahnya sedang ttertidur, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika di pagi hari Jongdae belum bangun maka sang putri lah yang akan membangunkannya.

"Minzi-ya appa masih mengantuk" ucap Jongdae kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eommmaaaaaaaaaaa" Minseok datang tak lama setelah Minzi berteriak, ia hanya melihat kesal kearah Jongdae. Ia tahu jika Jongdae sudah terbangun hanya saja jika sehari Jongdae tidak membuat putrinya menangis maka bukan Kim Jongdae namanya.

"Eommaa kenapa appa senang sekali tidul siihh ?" tanya Minzi dengan akses cadel khas anak kecil.

"Taeoh bilang Jongin appa yang setiap pagi buat taeoh bangun, tapi kenapa appa tidak au bangun "

"hmmm kalau begitu Minzi cari saja appa baru, bagaimana ?" ucap Minseok ia terkikik geli sendiri.

"Eomma pintalll, kalau begitu Minzi akan mencali appa balluuuu " Minzi kemudian meloncat-loncat senang diatas kasur.

"Yaaakkk apa-apaan kalian !" Jongdae segera bangkit dan menatap tajam istri serta anaknya.

"Kalian mau mencari appa baru ? " tanya Jongdae dan di luar dugaan Minzi langsung menganggu semangat.

"ia Minzi mau punya appa yang setampan Sehun ahjuci, bisa masak sepelti Chanyeol ahjuci dan selalu bagun pagi sepelti Jongin appa " ucap Minzi polos sedangkan Minseok hanya terkikik geli.

"Oh astaga"

.

.

End

 **Apa ini apaaaaaaaa end dengan tidak elitnya ..**

 **Bow hehehehe**

 **Di chap terakhir ME VS U banyak yang minta sekuel duh aku lum sanggup bikin nya jadi aku buat bonus chap ajja yahhhh**

 **Dan untuk ff ku yang lain bakal aku update cepet ko .. maafkan lama soalnya kemarin laptop ku mati huhuhuhuhu**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yahhh**

 **Love you**


End file.
